Thunder - O Trovão de Skyville
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Fic baseada em diversas histórias de super-heróis (tudo junto e misturado), como Batman, Super-Homem, Homem-Aranha, Homem-de-Ferro, Besouro Verde, Arqueiro Verde, entre outros... [Ikki X Hyoga], [Milo X Camus], [Aiolia X Shun], [Shiryu X Seiya] FIC FEITA EM PARCERIA COM A MAMBA NEGRA.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Era uma noite chuvosa na cidade de Skyville. O elegante casal caminhava pelo estacionamento, cuja pista molhada fazia com que seus passos fossem mais audíveis. À frente do homem e da mulher, duas crianças andavam segurando grandes pacotes.

Era véspera de Natal.

O casal Amamiya, famoso pela sua riqueza e filantropia, estava sempre muito ocupado. Por vezes, não conseguiam comemorar datas importantes no dia correto; contudo, nunca deixavam de celebrar esses momentos, mesmo que fora da data.

Haviam tido muito trabalho, como sempre ocorria, perto do Natal. As empresas Amamiya já ocupavam bastante de seu tempo e a caridade, um outro tanto. Dessa forma, o casal não tinha encontrado tempo para comprar os presentes natalinos para seus filhos.

As crianças não reclamavam; era como se, mesmo em suas tenras idades, já compreendessem a magnitude do que seus pais faziam.

Normalmente, comemoravam o Natal depois que a data cristã já houvesse passado. Entretanto, nesse ano, os pais dos meninos resolveram fazer um esforço.

Pediram que seus secretários descobrissem alguma loja de brinquedos que ainda estivesse funcionando. Conseguiram assim saber de uma bastante longe do centro da cidade, que estava prestes a fechar, devido ao horário avançado.

Ligaram para lá e gentilmente pediram que a loja se mantivesse aberta para eles. Obviamente, disseram que pagariam bem por esse cuidado.

Assim, agora, a família caminhava tranquilamente pelo estacionamento já vazio. A essa hora, as pessoas já estavam em suas casas, comemorando a festiva data; era possível ouvi-las entoando canções natalinas ao longe. E, embora um estacionamento não fosse o melhor lugar para se estar naquele momento, os Amamiyas caminhavam felizes. Estavam juntos e até mesmo poderiam ter um Natal parecido com o das outras pessoas nessa noite. Tão logo chegassem à mansão em que viviam, pediriam à cozinheira que lhes fizesse um delicioso jantar para ceia. As crianças deixariam seus presentes debaixo de uma árvore que só agora teriam tempo de montar. A ideia, aliás, era boa. Poderiam montar todos juntos, enquanto a ceia seria preparada. Seria uma boa noite...

Todavia, esses planos nunca se concretizaram.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Passos apressados, que chamaram a atenção do casal para trás.

Homens, dois ou três, talvez quatro... estava escuro, era difícil enxergar, e foi rápido demais.

Era um assalto. Quiseram as joias, quiseram relógios, quiseram dinheiro, quiseram os ricos e visivelmente caros casacos...

O casal rapidamente tratou de tirar os casacos e tudo o mais que os assaltantes pediam.

E então eles quiseram os pacotes que estavam nas mãos dos meninos.

Nesse momento, o pai se negou. E antes que pudesse negociar ou argumentar qualquer outra coisa, levou um tiro no peito.

A mãe, apavorada, correu para onde estavam os filhos, a fim de protegê-los. O gesto brusco da mulher assustou os homens e eles atiraram nela, pelas costas.

Os homens então se aproximaram das duas crianças, que pareciam estar em estado de choque.

O mais novo tinha os olhos verdes inundados de lágrimas e tremia amedrontado, agarrado ao grande pacote que tinha nos braços pequenos.

O mais velho olhava para os corpos no chão e somente levantou os olhos azuis, muito escuros, quando os homens se aproximaram.

O garoto não demonstrou medo. E, pela expressão de seu rosto, seria possível que ele estivesse pensando em enfrentar aqueles homens.

Porém, nesse momento, um deles tirou o pacote das mãos do caçula, que começou a chorar abertamente. Um outro, imediatamente, apontou a arma na direção do menino mais novo.

Isso fez com que o primogênito dos Amamiya abandonasse seu próprio presente no mesmo instante, abraçando-se ao irmão, como quem buscava confortá-lo e protegê-lo.

O mais velho não saberia dizer quanto tempo durou esse abraço. Apenas quando o menor parava de chorar, soluçando mais calmo, separaram-se e viram que estavam a sós no estacionamento. Os homens haviam fugido e deixado os dois irmãos órfãos sozinhos.

O pequenino correu até os pais e, abraçando-se ora a um, ora a outro, voltava a chorar desconsoladamente.

O mais velho, entretanto, tinha um olhar frio nos olhos.

E, naquele momento, era possível notar em seus olhos que aquela criança acabava de amadurecer rápido demais, tornando-se adulta antes do tempo.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Um Intrépido Jornalista

**UM INTRÉPIDO JORNALISTA**

Dezoito anos depois…

_"Justiça_

_por Alexei Hyoga Yukida_

_Skyville foi, outrora, uma cidade justa, bela e majestosa. Infelizmente, ela se perdeu ao longo do tempo, tragada pela criminalidade aparentemente imbatível. Há dezoito anos, um assalto desastroso deu início à decadência de Skyville. Hoje, uma falha em sua legislação escancarou o quanto ela está longe de ser o que foi um dia._

_Os assassinos dos Amamiya estão à solta. Depois de tantos anos foragidos e de um julgamento muito mais brando do que mereciam, eles simplesmente estão de volta às ruas, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Pode-se dizer que cumpriram a parte necessária das penas que lhes foram impostas? Claro que sim e muitos poderão até mesmo pensar que oito anos em cárcere foi um castigo justo._

_Entretanto, fica a pergunta: Foi feita a justiça?_

_A punição aplicada fez jus à morte cruel e desnecessária do casal Amamiya, à precoce orfandade de seus dois filhos e ao caos que Skyville se tornou após isso?_

_Em nome dos dois maiores benfeitores dessa cidade, foi feita a justiça?"_

Não era bem isso que Alexei Hyoga Yukida pretendia escrever e ele fez essa constatação ao reler suas palavras. A ideia inicial, pelo menos o pedido que lhe foi feito pela revista em que trabalhava, era que escrevesse a respeito das diversas atitudes polêmicas de Ikki Amamiya e sua personalidade oposta à do irmão, Shun. Todavia, como bom jornalista recém-formado e ávido por mudar o mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que intentava provar não ser apenas um rosto bonito dentre tantos, Hyoga simplesmente deixou que as palavras viessem; o pequeno artigo que deveria ter escrito há mais de uma hora não saiu, a revolta que estava sentindo não diminuiu, mas se sentia um pouco mais útil.

Claro que a revista _Fama_, sua contratante, jamais publicaria o que havia escrito. Não era o primeiro artigo do gênero que escrevia, tampouco seria o último. Depois de várias tentativas de escrever sobre o que realmente lhe interessava, o loiro simplesmente parou de perguntar. Segundo sua editora, Miranda Castelli, a coluna que escrevia na revista não era o local ideal para esse tipo de combate. Não precisou ouvir isso duas vezes até chegar à conclusão de que estava trabalhando no lugar errado.

Praticamente todos os meios de comunicação em Skyville eram totalmente manipulados pelos criminosos da cidade; sendo assim, não lhe restava outra opção, a não ser se calar e escrever sobre o que seus chefes diziam que deveria.

Totalmente desanimado com seu atual momento profissional, Hyoga leu algumas matérias com os principais atos polêmicos de Ikki Amamiya e fez um apanhado deles em sua coluna, tentando parecer altamente neutro em sua análise, já que não conhecia pessoalmente o foco de sua matéria.

Seu trabalho ficou simples e raso, exatamente como a matéria deveria ser. Os leitores da _Fama_ não estavam interessados em saber quem eram de fato os irmãos Amamiya, só queriam estar a par da última fofoca.

"É para isso que você se formou, Hyoga?" – pensou ele, imaginando o que seus pais diriam.

Também órfão, o jornalista compreendia a dor que os irmãos Amamiya sentiam. Não; ele não viu seus pais serem brutalmente assassinados, mas estava no carro quando sofreram o acidente fatal. Salvo pelo cinto de segurança, Hyoga lembrava-se claramente da noite que passou no hospital, aguardando numa sala de espera ao lado de uma assistente social. Seu pai havia morrido no momento da colisão, mas sua mãe lutava bravamente pela vida.

No momento em que o médico surgiu no cômodo para anunciar o óbito de Natássia, a TV anunciava o assassinato do casal Amamiya, duas figuras ilustres de Skyville. A assistente social também chorou, abraçada com o garotinho loiro. Cada um tinha seu próprio pesar ali, mas Hyoga se lembra até hoje das palavras dela:

"– O que será de nós, Alexei?"

Àquela altura, ele não sabia e nem compreendia o quanto as obras sociais e a figura imponente daqueles dois fariam falta. Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher, não? Como uma cidade inteira pode ter ruído, a partir do assassinato daqueles dois?

Seguindo esse pensamento e deixando sua paixão pela profissão fluir, Hyoga deu início a uma extensa investigação da vida e morte do casal Amamiya. Durante dias, reuniu o que foi possível e descobriu que Rikki e Shania Amamiya tinham muito mais controle sobre a cidade do que se pensava. O trabalho árduo dos dois era um fator crucial para a igualdade social de Skyville e, consequentemente, para a baixa criminalidade até então.

No fim de seu prazo para entregar a matéria sobre o primogênito dos Amamiya, Hyoga apresentou à sua editora não apenas o artigo sobre as festas, brigas e atitudes destrutivas de Ikki; mas também uma extensa matéria a respeito de seus pais, incluindo, ao final, aquele pequeno artigo que tinha escrito anteriormente, demonstrando sua indignação com a justiça de Skyville.

Miranda leu ambas as matérias, mas manteve o semblante bastante fechado durante a leitura daquela que não havia encomendado. Por fim, a editora deixou os dois artigos sobre a mesa e olhou para Hyoga, que aparentava uma calma absurda.

– Não foi isso o que eu pedi. – disse ela, mantendo uma expressão bizarra no rosto.

– Sei que não. Mas me cansei de bancar o fofoqueiro e resolvi exercer minha profissão, ao menos uma vez. – respondeu o loiro.

Tamborilando os dedos na suntuosa mesa de mármore, a editora simplesmente sorriu, já acostumada às respostas atravessadas daquele loiro sisudo.

– A matéria sobre o Ikki está boa, quero uma chamada na capa. – disse Miranda, separando o tal artigo numa pilha em sua mesa.

– E quanto à outra?

– Você é talentoso, ninguém falou tão bem a respeito dos Amamiya como você fez. Entretanto, essa matéria não interessa nem um pouco à nossa revista e duvido que interesse a qualquer outra. Publicar algo assim é sinônimo de problema, Hyoga.

– Não tenho medo.

– Percebi. – retrucou a mulher. – A matéria está perfeita, Hyoga. Digna de um ótimo profissional. Com ela, você conseguiria emprego em qualquer jornal fora de Skyville. Por isso mesmo, escute um conselho meu: queime isso!

Tomado pela revolta da passividade não apenas de Miranda, mas de toda uma população, Hyoga fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

– Eu me demito.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de, calmamente, recolher a polêmica matéria de cima da mesa e sair da sala.

Cerca de um mês depois, a revista contendo a matéria sobre Ikki Amamiya chegou às bancas. Hyoga nada pôde fazer, já que, desempregado, precisava do bônus que ganharia com a publicação do artigo.

Um mês foi mais ou menos o tempo de o loiro conseguir um emprego. Havia procurado por vários jornais e revistas e, exatamente como sua antiga editora havia dito, ninguém lhe abrira as portas. Hyoga já estava desistindo quando, por intermédio de um amigo, descobrira o pequeno _Skyville Post_, cujo editor, Seiya Ogawara, era tão ou mais idealista quanto o próprio Hyoga.

O loiro tinha chegado ao prédio indicado, localizado numa região central da cidade, e tivera ali a certeza de que se tratava de um jornal totalmente independente. O antigo edifício de apenas dois andares tinha janelas quebradas, paredes descascando e várias pichações. Bem diferente da fachada totalmente espelhada do edifício da revista _Fama_.

Ao entrar, um novo indício de que estava no lugar certo: a escassez de funcionários e o ambiente improvisado. Dois ou três ventiladores velhos eram responsáveis por refrigerar a ampla sala, dividida entre recepção, redação e sala do editor. O loiro pudera ver também um pequeno banheiro ao fundo e uma singela cozinha no canto oposto.

Porém, nada disso o tinha desanimado; a oportunidade de exercer sua profissão tal qual havia sonhado, fazia toda aquela precariedade ser completamente ignorada. Logo que entrara, Hyoga tinha chamado a atenção de todos, provavelmente bastante desacostumados a receber visitas.

Com alguma desconfiança, foi encaminhado para a mesa do editor-chefe, o tal Seiya Ogawara do qual havia ouvido falar. A entrevista com Seiya não durou mais que dez minutos, exatamente o tempo que o editor levou para ler a matéria levada pelo loiro e explicar como funcionavam as coisas no jornal. No primeiro andar, todos os setores dividiam espaço; o segundo era ocupado pela prensa bastante antiga que possuíam.

– Então, Hyoga, como eu disse, o _Skyville Post_ é pequeno. Cento e cinquenta exemplares vendidos em um dia é o nosso recorde. Não posso garantir um bom salário, entende? Só muito trabalho e pouco reconhecimento. – Seiya esclareceu os fatos. – Nós temos um ideal e fazemos de tudo para segui-lo, mas isso requer certos sacrifícios.

– Estou disposto a enfrentar todos esses desafios, Sr. Seiya.

– Ah, por favor, apenas Seiya.

– Isso quer dizer que estou contratado?

– Seja bem vindo, Alexei Hyoga Yukida. – disse o editor-chefe, estendendo a mão para o loiro.

**ooOoo**

– Hora de acordar, senhor.

A luz do sol, que entrou violentamente pela janela que acabava de ser descortinada, fez com que os olhos doessem brutalmente:

– Que droga, Shiryu! Fecha essa cortina! – falou o moreno, levando o travesseiro ao rosto para protegê-lo da luz que o importunava.

– Senhor, já são quase duas da tarde.

– Quem se importa? – resmungou Ikki, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro que segurava contra a face.

– Eu me importo, pois é meu dever fazer com que as coisas aconteçam dentro do estipulado. – o mordomo respondeu, enquanto posicionava uma bandeja de prata ao lado da luxuosa e imponente cama, sobre o elegante criado-mudo – Coma seu desjejum. Depois da noite de ontem, deve estar precisando se alimentar decentemente. – na voz do criado, era facilmente notável um tom de repreensão.

– Shiryu, cale essa boca e guarde seus sermões para quem quiser ouvi-los. E me deixa dormir. – o Amamiya mais velho virou-se na cama, para o lado oposto em que o rapaz de longos cabelos negros se encontrava.

– O senhor me disse para não deixá-lo perder a hora, lembra-se? Ontem, antes de cair na cama, disse-me para despertá-lo a tempo de poder buscar seu irmão na faculdade. Pois bem; se ainda quiser buscá-lo, deve levantar-se agora. Do contrário, ele fará como da outra vez e acabará aceitando carona de algum amigo. Não preciso recordá-lo de como o senhor Shun gosta muito de fazer amigos...

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. No mesmo instante, Ikki jogava o travesseiro e as cobertas para o lado, levantando-se de uma vez. Com isso, acabou despertando a jovem que estivera adormecida a seu lado até então:

– Já acordou? – a moça espreguiçou-se lentamente – Bom dia, querido... – a garota tentou alcançar o corpo moreno, mas Ikki já se levantava e vestia um robe de seda – Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela, dando-se conta de que o Amamiya mais velho encaminhava-se ao banheiro da suíte.

– Não é da sua conta. – Ikki respondeu, enquanto mordia uma torrada que acabava de pegar da bandeja.

– Como não? Vai sair assim, sem nem ao menos conversar comigo direito...?

O homem de cabelos negros voltou seus olhos, azuis como uma tempestade, para a jovem. Fez uma expressão cínica e perguntou:

– Quem é você mesmo?

Isso pareceu enfurecer a garota, que se sentou na cama e encarou nervosa o rapaz:

– Quem sou eu? Você dormiu comigo e nem se lembra do meu nome?

– Correção. – Ikki falava sem demonstrar nervosismo em sua voz, enquanto enchia uma xícara de café – Eu não perguntei seu nome; perguntei quem é você. – bebeu um gole do líquido negro, que logo lhe trouxe uma reconfortante sensação – Não é só do seu nome que não me lembro. Não me lembro de você como um todo.

Shiryu balançou a cabeça negativamente, em um gesto discreto. E a moça, revoltada, envolveu-se no lençol da cama e começou a procurar pelas suas roupas.

– Eu vou tomar um banho, Shiryu. – dito isso, Ikki foi para o banheiro, enquanto a garota se vestia apressada, sentindo-se algo humilhada.

– A senhorita deseja alguma coisa? Café da manhã...? – Shiryu falava em um tom neutro e sereno, para não constranger a pobre moça ainda mais.

– Não. – respondeu, terminando de se vestir desajeitadamente, pois buscava colocar o vestido preto por baixo do lençol que a encobria – Obrigada. Só quero ir embora. – calçou apressada os seus sapatos e Shiryu, não desejando prolongar a situação desconfortável da jovem, apenas seguiu em frente, para que ela fosse logo atrás, de modo a guiá-la até a saída da mansão.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Shiryu regressava à suíte principal, que era o quarto de Ikki. Encontrou-o saindo do banho, com uma toalha azul-marinho enrolada em sua cintura.

– Sua amiga já foi embora.

– Ela não é minha amiga. – o moreno respondeu enquanto olhava a revista que o mordomo trouxera junto com o café da manhã – Estou na capa dessa droga de revista novamente? – perguntou retoricamente, enquanto mordia generosamente uma maçã.

– Sim. A revista _Fama_ gosta muito do senhor. – Shiryu respondeu.

– O sentimento não é recíproco. – Ikki dirigiu-se às roupas sobre a cama, já separadas por Shiryu – Detesto esses jornalistas que ficam me perseguindo. Parece que eles não têm mais o que fazer.

– O que podemos esperar, senhor? – Shiryu olhava para Ikki, que folheava a revista desinteressadamente – Esse parece ser o único trabalho dos jornalistas dessa cidade. Noticiar a vida de pessoas importantes.

– E eu sou importante? – riu o herdeiro do império Amamiya, começando a se vestir.

– Deveria. Seus pais lhe deixaram um legado.

– Um legado que eu não faço a menor questão de ter.

– Curioso. Ao contrário do que diz, o senhor parece aproveitar bem tudo que seus pais lhe deixaram. Afinal, a festa que deu ontem não custou barato. – Shiryu tinha a incrível capacidade de falar com um tom imutável, de forma que conseguia repreender sem ser rude.

– Eu preciso disso, Shiryu. Você sabe muito bem que a minha vida é uma droga e eu faço essas coisas para esquecer um pouco esse mundo completamente errado em que vivemos. – o moreno falou essas palavras de forma vazia, como um discurso decorado e no qual nem ele acreditava de fato.

– Pare com essa auto-piedade ridícula, senhor. Sabe muito bem que não terá minha compaixão. – ajudou o moreno a terminar de vestir seu blazer, dando alguns retoques finais à vestimenta.

Ikki riu. Shiryu havia conseguido essa liberdade de ser-lhe inteiramente sincero. Mas era um dos poucos que podia usar esse tom de voz consigo. Na verdade, eram apenas duas as pessoas que tinham essa permissão. Shiryu e seu irmão Shun.

Tinha 28 anos e, embora o império Amamiya continuasse em franco crescimento, não era o primogênito da família que controlava os negócios referentes às empresas que seus pais deixaram-lhe de herança. Ikki sequer se interessara em fazer alguma faculdade.

Em um primeiro momento, algumas pessoas tentaram aconselhá-lo a seguir os passos do pai. Provavelmente, eram pessoas saudosas, que depositavam muitas esperanças nos filhos do casal que morreu precocemente e que deixara uma cidade inteira órfã de suas obras. Entretanto, aos poucos, foram todos percebendo que o mais velhos dos filhos não tinha interesse em corresponder a essas expectativas.

Ikki sempre fora rebelde. Mesmo quando os pais eram vivos, tinha um temperamento forte. Mas conseguia ser dócil, às vezes. Obedecia aos pais, sabia se mostrar bem educado. Contudo, a morte do casal mudou algo na criança. A rebeldia que lhe era inata encontrou terreno propício para desabrochar completamente e assim foi que esse menino virou um verdadeiro pesadelo a todos os tutores que apareceram para tentar cuidar do garoto e de seu irmão.

O menino, que na época contava dez anos, não queria um tutor. Encontrava sempre um meio de espantá-los, por não julgar qualquer deles digno de confiança. Acreditava que seu irmão Shun, que possuía apenas cinco anos, precisava apenas de si para estar protegido. Ikki era desconfiado de tudo e de todos e, mesmo quando apareciam pessoas realmente interessadas no bem-estar das duas crianças, Ikki mostrava-se duro com elas.

Dessa maneira, passaram por uma fila interminável de tutores que nunca duravam mais que um par de meses. E assim transcorreram oito anos, até que Ikki, então maior de idade, pôde se responsabilizar por si e por seu irmão.

No entanto, conforme já mencionado, as esperanças que alguns poucos ainda tinham em ver o rapaz amadurecer, morreram logo. Ikki parecia decidido a não querer seguir o caminho trilhado pelos pais e tudo o que fazia de sua vida, agora que era senhor de si e de seus bens, era mergulhar em um mundo supérfluo, rico em álcool, sexo e tudo o mais que pudesse ajudá-lo a dispersar-se do mundo em que fora criado.

Assim, um grupo de importantes e influentes homens se criou, originando um conselho formado para cuidar do império Amamiya. E Ikki não poderia se importar menos com isso.

E, como se fazia necessário que alguém cuidasse da mansão, um bem que o moreno fez questão de manter, foi preciso encontrar um mordomo que organizasse a vida daquele local.

As primeiras tentativas foram frustradas. Shun, na realidade, era receptivo com todos. Ikki, porém, odiava quando esses mordomos invadiam seu espaço pessoal – o que era inevitável acontecer.

Todos eles, de idade algo avançada, pareciam querer tratá-lo como uma criança mimada e davam-lhe constantemente sermões, lições de moral e todo tipo de coisa que Ikki não suportava.

Entretanto, quando o jovem Shiryu apareceu, Ikki logo o achou interessante. Estava cansado de mordomos que pareciam querer se valer da idade para impor respeito. Shiryu tinha praticamente sua idade. Seria, no mínimo, interessante ver como esse jovem se faria respeitar.

E, surpreendido, viu como Shiryu soube ganhar seu respeito devido à forma como lhe falava. Até hoje Ikki não compreendia bem como tudo havia ocorrido, mas o jovem mordomo, assim como os antigos, também o repreendia quando acreditava que ele estava errado. E Shiryu externava suas opiniões sem problemas; porém, ele o fazia de uma forma não agressiva, como se realmente desejasse ajudar, como se quisesse mesmo levar o Amamiya mais velho a refletir sobre suas ações. Mas Shiryu não costumava impor; ele dizia o que pensava e deixava a cargo de Ikki fazer ou não algo com o que falava.

– Eu não quero sua compaixão, Shiryu. Quero apenas que pare de tentar me mudar.

– Eu não desejo que o senhor mude. Sei que, no fundo, é uma boa pessoa.

– Ah, por favor. Não me venha com essa conversa de que, por ser filho de Rikki e Shania Amamiya, eu sou como eles. Estou cansado dessa ladainha! – já pronto, Ikki terminou de arrumar os cabelos negros, que agora vinham em um bonito e charmoso penteado com gel.

– Não o estou comparando a seus pais, senhor. – Shiryu pegou a bandeja de prata nas mãos, compreendendo que Ikki estava pronto para sair – Não os conheci, não sei dizer exatamente que tipo de pessoas eram, embora toda essa cidade pareça saber tanto sobre eles. – Shiryu dirigiu-se para fora do quarto – Mas eu o conheço. E sei que está muito aquém de tudo que é, de fato. E está, principalmente, muito abaixo do que deveria ser. – tendo dito isso, o mordomo deixou o aposento.

Ikki bufou. Odiava quando o rapaz de longos cabelos negros conseguia afetá-lo desse modo. Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar. E, a passos rápidos, deixou o quarto, para sair logo da mansão. Pegou um dos carros de sua coleção e, rápido, ganhou a pista que o levaria à faculdade de Shun.

**ooOoo**

Hyoga arrumou melhor a mochila nos ombros e repassou mais uma vez a história que havia criado. Ele precisaria ser bem convincente, se quisesse entrar na faculdade onde Shun Amamiya estudava.

Atendendo a um pedido de Seiya, o loiro estava tentando acrescentar algumas palavras de Shun e Ikki Amamiya ao seu artigo. Depois de várias tentativas de contato na mansão onde os dois viviam – todas elas barradas pelo mordomo de Ikki, um tal de Shiryu Suiyama, Hyoga precisou usar de um artifício drástico; resolveu se infiltrar na faculdade de Administração onde o Amamiya mais novo estudava e, com sorte, arrancar algumas palavras dele.

Por sorte, a portaria estava sendo vigiada por uma mulher, no momento em que o loiro entrou. Algumas piscadelas e um pouco de charme a mais e Hyoga teve sua entrada liberada, sem que fosse preciso disfarçar o fato de ser um jornalista.

Uma vez lá dentro, depois de perder algum tempo procurando a turma de Shun, o loiro novamente pôde contar com a sorte de encontrar o jovem num dos jardins externos, quando já estava desistindo da procura.

Com cautela, aproximou-se de Shun e se sentou ao seu lado na fonte.

– Oi. – cumprimentou, perguntando-se como deveria abordar o assunto que queria.

– Olá. – Shun foi simpático, mas sua surpresa ficou bastante clara em sua feição. – Posso ajudar em algo?

Hyoga pensou em mentir. Na verdade, ele chegou até ali com uma mentira pronta. Mas não conseguiu ir em frente. Fingir-se um estudante, amigo do garoto apenas para obter sua história, não era de seu feitio. Portanto, optou pela honestidade que, embora nem sempre resolvesse, continuava sendo o melhor caminho a ser seguido.

– Sr. Amamiya, eu me chamo Alexei Hyoga Yukida, trabalho no _Skyville Post_ e estou escrevendo uma matéria sobre a libertação dos assassinos de seus pais. Gostaria de obter alguma declaração sua a respeito do assunto, para que a população de nossa cidade possa ter uma noção de como o senhor se sente em relação a tudo o que ocorreu.

Shun ficou lívido. Não acreditou na ousadia do jornalista e não soube o que responder. Encarou os belos olhos azuis de Hyoga e tentou encontrar a forma mais educada de lhe dizer que aquele assunto era delicado demais para ser tratado assim, com tanta objetividade. Entretanto, o jovem Amamiya não precisou pensar muito, já que, quando abriu a boca para dizer algo, a presença de Ikki atraiu total atenção de ambos.

– Quem é você? - a pergunta de Ikki veio seca; curta e grossa. Os olhos azuis inspecionaram rapidamente a figura do loiro, enquanto se adiantava na direção dele, para se posicionar à frente do irmão. Em seu rosto, nem seria possível notar a ressaca da véspera. Ikki já havia alcançado boa resistência e parecia até mesmo ter tido uma boa e agradável noite de sono.

Os cabelos penteados com gel, dando um aspecto molhado e jovial, a barba bem-feita, o blazer azul-marinho, a camisa branca e a calça creme compunham o quadro perfeito do herdeiro de um grande império. Quem olhasse para ele dessa maneira, não seria capaz de enxergar ali a imagem do desordeiro polêmico Ikki Amamiya, que vivia ganhando as páginas de revistas e jornais da cidade.

O tom da pergunta deixou clara a instantânea antipatia do homem por Hyoga. O loiro conhecia o mais velho dos Amamiya, ou melhor, já o tinha visto em fotos e sabia muito bem da fama que ele tinha de ser tão rude quanto era belo. Engolindo em seco, o jornalista hesitou por um momento, mas, vendo que não tinha saída, encarou os olhos do homem e estendeu-lhe a mão. - Sou Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

Não era de prestar tanta atenção nos nomes desses jornalistas que tanto desprezava, os quais costumava encarar como se fossem abutres que se alimentam de carniça ou, melhor dizendo, da desgraça alheia. Entretanto, o fato de ter visto esse nome na reportagem de capa da revista _Fama_, minutos antes de deixar a mansão, fez com que a recordação fosse instantânea:

– Espera um pouco. Você é o tal jornalista que escreveu uma matéria sobre mim naquela revista _Fama_? - falou demonstrando toda a sua conhecida hostilidade em cada uma dessas palavras, enquanto o olhar perscrutador apenas se intensificava sobre Hyoga.

– Sim, fui eu. - admitiu o loiro. - Mas já não trabalho na revista _Fama_, eu me cansei de publicar fofocas sobre os famosos de Skyville. - apressou-se em explicar, com o tom de voz brando. - Eu estava dizendo ao seu irmão que estou escrevendo uma matéria sobre seus pais e gostaria de obter uma declaração de vocês a respeito deles e da liberdade de seus assassinos.

Ikki ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, como se analisasse o loiro à sua frente. Tentava enxergar o que poderia ser verdade naquelas palavras, porque o tal Hyoga parecia sincero. Contudo, não se deixava enganar. Não confiava nas pessoas, especialmente em jornalistas. Certamente, havia outras intenções escondidas. Só não estava conseguindo encontrá-las ainda, mas não se deixaria enganar. - Olha, eu vou dizer só uma vez. Fique longe de mim e do meu irmão. Nenhum de nós tem qualquer declaração a fazer pra você, não interessa para que revista ou jornal trabalhe. - os olhos azuis escuros tornaram-se mais ameaçadores - Estou cansado de lidar com gente como você, que se alimenta das fatalidades que ocorrem na vida dos outros. Então, espero que tenha prestado atenção. Nunca mais cruze o nosso caminho. Eu não gosto de me repetir. Fui claro?

Hyoga se ofendeu no mesmo instante, afinal, suas intenções eram boas. - Não sou como pensa, senhor. Trabalho no _Skyville Post_, não quero me alimentar das fatalidades dos outros. Quero ser útil em alguma coisa e ajudar a limpar as ruas de Skyville! Vocês dois, mais do que todos os outros nessa cidade, podem ajudar a fazê-lo, então porque se recusam? Digam o que sentem, sejam a voz que representa essa população tão sofrida... - discursou o loiro.

– É que esse é um assunto difícil para a gente... - Shun se manifestou, em um tom suave, mas parecendo disposto a dialogar com o jornalista - Para muitos dessa cidade, nossos pais foram as pessoas que fizeram tanta caridade, que ajudaram tanta gente... Mas, para nós, eles eram apenas os nossos pais, entende? E isso dói, porque lembrar o que aconteceu é...

– Shun. Não diga mais nada. - Ikki interrompeu o irmão duramente, lançando a ele um olhar fortemente repreensivo - Vá para o carro. Está estacionado no lugar de sempre. - o moreno percebeu que o caçula relutava, como se não quisesse deixar a conversa desse modo - Shun, eu vou não me repetir. - o tom foi ainda mais duro. O mais novo, em resposta, apenas suspirou e, lançando um olhar triste para Hyoga, despediu-se com um gesto de cabeça discreto e saiu, deixando o irmão ali. Ikki agora olhava fixamente para Hyoga, com um olhar imponente que assustava sem necessidade de dizer qualquer coisa. Porém, o jornalista não parecia se intimidar: - Qual foi a parte do "Nenhum de nós tem qualquer declaração a fazer" que você não entendeu? - indagou muito sério - Nós não temos nada a dizer. E, mesmo que eu tivesse, não diria a você, só para ajudá-lo a vender seu jornalzinho. - menosprezou propositalmente o _Skyville Post_, que sequer conhecia - Eu só acho muita patifaria da sua parte vir com essa cara-de-pau me perguntar sobre algo do tipo e dizer que seu interesse é limpar essas ruas. Não tem noção do quanto isso é ridículo? Primeiro, porque uma informação tão pessoal na mão de qualquer jornalista jamais viraria algo produtivo e positivo. E, em segundo lugar... Onde é que você vive? Quer "limpar" as ruas de Skyville? Então, pegue uma vassoura e comece a varrer, literalmente. Porque essa é a única limpeza que se pode operar nessa cidade. Todos sabem disso, só os ingênuos ainda permanecem sonhando com o impossível. - finalizou secamente.

– O _Skyville Post_ é um jornal pequeno e nós podemos até parecer ingênuos, senhor Amamiya. Mas temos um sonho em comum e sua arrogância não me fará desistir. Estou me arriscando absurdamente ao escrever um artigo como esse, sabia? Mas não tenho medo, porque sei que é a coisa certa a se fazer. Não estou aqui, remoendo velhas feridas suas e de seu irmão, apenas pelo prazer de arrancar informações pessoais de vocês dois. Quero realmente fazer algo de positivo com isso, porém, como fez questão de demonstrar, não acho que seja possível conseguir algo produtivo vindo do senhor. Posso ser um rapaz sonhando com o impossível, mas, pelo menos, estou sonhando; ou melhor, não estou de braços cruzados, vendo essa cidade ruir. E quanto ao senhor? Tem feito algo útil? Tem honrado a memória de seus pais? Não, acho que não. Você deve estar muito ocupado humilhando os ingênuos e sonhadores, não é? - decepcionado, Hyoga ajeitou a mochila carteiro no ombro, prendeu sua franja atrás da orelha e se afastou.

Ikki ficou atônito ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão descaradas. Não era a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia algo do tipo, mas era a primeira vez que alguém lhe confrontava daquela forma. Esse jornalista lhe repreendia de uma forma completamente distinta do modo como Shiryu ou os outros mordomos já fizeram. Não soube dizer muito bem o que sentiu, mas soube que não havia gostado nem um pouco. Por isso, acabou reagindo rápido. Adiantou-se dois passos e segurou o loiro pelo braço, com mais força que o necessário: - Nunca mais ouse falar de mim ou dos meus pais, está me ouvindo? - a voz vinha um pouco trêmula, devido ao nervosismo que transbordava - Você não me conhece, não tem ideia do que foi ou do que é a minha vida! Não sabe o fardo que eu tenho de carregar, não sabe o que é ser filho dos meus pais! Então, não venha me julgar sem me conhecer! - respondeu zangado. A pergunta que Hyoga fizera, sobre a questão de Ikki estar honrando ou não a memória de seus pais ferira o moreno profundamente, embora ele não quisesse admitir isso nem para si mesmo.

Hyoga puxou seu braço, tentando se desvencilhar do moreno. - Você é filho de duas pessoas incríveis, que só fizeram o bem durante toda a sua vida. Se realmente acha isso um fardo, não merece os pais que teve! Agora me solte, senhor Amamiya, pois está me machucando! - o loiro não se alterou um só momento; sua voz permaneceu serena, acobertando a insegurança que fervilhava dentro dele.

Acabou apertando o braço de Hyoga ainda mais forte, inconscientemente. Aquelas palavras estavam reabrindo uma gigantesca ferida dentro de si, que talvez nem soubesse que possuía: - Eu não mereço os pais que eu tive? Você realmente disse isso? - os olhos escuros demonstraram uma fúria crescente, despertando um lado seu que sabia existir, mas que normalmente conseguia deixar adormecido, buscando meios que o deixassem anestesiado a maior parte do tempo - Você não sabe quem eu sou, está bem? Você não sabe o que é a minha vida! - repetia, como se o mesmo argumento, dito mais de uma vez, pudesse se fortalecer assim - Nem todo mundo teve uma vida perfeita, como parece ser o seu caso! Aliás, deve ser por isso que acha fácil julgar os outros! Acontece que, se você não está no meu lugar, não pode saber a merda que é a minha vida, tá bem?

– Eu não tive uma vida perfeita, senhor Amamiya; mas não acho que isso realmente interesse a você. Entretanto, devo dizer que compreendo sua dor e lamento por tudo o que você viu e viveu. Mesmo assim, isso não te faz um coitado. Ao contrário do senhor, eu não te vejo como alguém digno de pena. - o loiro continuou puxando o seu braço, agora com um pouco mais de força. - O senhor está me machucando! - repetiu.

Percebendo que as pessoas ao redor já haviam parado para não só ouvir aquela discussão, mas também já começavam a usar seus aparelhos celulares para gravar e fotografar a conversa, Ikki agiu de forma instintiva, como estava acostumado a fazer, e começou a caminhar apressado, a passadas largas, para longe da pequena multidão que se formava. Saiu puxando Hyoga consigo, ainda preso ao seu firme agarre, e entrou em um dos prédios da faculdade. Como ainda chamava a atenção assim, entrou direto na primeira sala vazia que viu e, assim que fechou a porta, finalmente largou o braço do jornalista: - Eu não quero pena de ninguém. - falou rispidamente. Então pareceu pensar rápido em algo que cogitava fazer. Parecia ainda ter dúvidas, mas estava impaciente demais para refletir apropriadamente: - Está bem. Pergunte. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se, com esse gesto, conseguisse se recompor, embora ainda se sentisse tenso.

Preocupado com a dor e o vergão que se formou em seu braço, Hyoga não compreendeu de imediato as palavras de Ikki. Porém, quando seu cérebro enfim processou o que o outro havia dito, o jornalista não foi capaz de conter um sorriso. Havia procurado por Shun justamente porque foi aconselhado a não buscar pelo Amamiya mais velho que, como lhe disseram, não somente se recusaria a falar, como também o humilharia como poucos. O irmão caçula era mais fácil de ser dobrado, foi o que soube, mas, por sorte, acaso ou por sua própria arrogância, tão grande quanto a de Ikki, estava prestes a obter o depoimento do temido homem. - Obrigado. - foi quase um sussurro, mas seu olhar demonstrou toda a sinceridade dessa única palavra. Hyoga abriu sua mochila e retirou dela um gravador, sentou-se em uma das carteiras, tomou fôlego e perguntou:

– Eu não quero abusar, explorando excessivamente sua dor, senhor Amamiya. Mas já sabemos o impacto que a ausência de seus pais causou a Skyville; será que pode falar um pouco do impacto que ocorreu em sua vida?

Ikki ouviu aquela pergunta e ficou em silêncio alguns segundos. Era uma pergunta dolorosa e difícil de responder. Mas não iria voltar atrás. - Bom, os meus pais foram assassinados na minha frente quando eu tinha apenas dez anos. O que você acha que isso faz com a cabeça de uma criança? - acabou dizendo de forma bastante agressiva, devolvendo a pergunta porque, em parte, tinha receio de trazer essa parte de sua vida à tona. Sua vida inteira fugira de si mesmo, das lembranças, dos pesadelos, de todos os sentimentos que a recordação daquela noite suscitava. Por isso, respondeu com uma pergunta pois, dessa maneira, evitava confrontar seu passado e tinha grandes chances de dar essa conversa por finalizada. Afinal, o que o loiro poderia dizer? Ele não teria como saber o que sentiu. Talvez, desse jeito, o jornalista ficasse constrangido o bastante e resolvesse dar por encerrada a entrevista.

É claro que Hyoga havia se animado rápido demais. O fato de ter aceitado a entrevista não significava que Ikki seria simpático em suas respostas. O loiro resolveu ignorar a provocação na pergunta do outro e prosseguiu com seu trabalho. - Sei que isso causa um trauma para a vida toda. - respondeu, com total conhecimento do que dizia. - Muitos acreditam que boa parte de suas atitudes são fruto dessa situação traumática. Concorda?

– Que sorte a minha. - disse em um tom bastante sarcástico - Pelo visto, não me deparei apenas com um jornalista intransigente. Você também é metido a psicólogo. - Ikki mantinha os braços cruzados. Lançou um olhar nada amigável para o loiro e apoiou as costas na parede - Eu não sou uma equação matemática, senhor Yukida. - falou friamente, colocando um acento de desprezo no modo como tratou o jornalista - Nem tudo o que eu faço é simples consequência do que já vivi. Então, não. Eu não concordo com você.

Hyoga sentiu vontade de encerrar a entrevista naquele exato momento. Ikki era o sujeito mais intragável que já tinha conhecido, os boatos a respeito dele eram todos verdadeiros. - Acredita que agiria da mesma forma se seus pais estivessem aqui? - Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, o loiro procurou se corrigir: - Desculpe, eu disse que tentaria não explorar sua dor e não vou fazê-lo. Vou reformular a pergunta: Seus pais eram conhecidos pelas obras sociais, o bom tino para os negócios. Rikki Amamiya era um grande conselheiro dos governantes de seu tempo, inclusive. Acredita que o assassinato de seus pais tem alguma relação com a atual situação de Skyville?

Por mais que não quisesse, não conseguiu se manter inteiramente frio ao comentário de Hyoga. Talvez por esse motivo, tivesse ignorado o fato de o jornalista ter habilmente reformulado à pergunta e terminou respondendo ao primeiro questionamento feito: - Se meus pais estivessem aqui, eles certamente reprovariam muito do que eu faço. - soltou de forma introspectiva, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Os olhos, que antes encaravam o loiro, desviaram-se dele para focar algum ponto invisível na parede - Na verdade, tenho certeza de que seria uma grande decepção para eles. - riu de si mesmo e, depois de manter esses olhos perdidos por algum tempo, voltou a fixá-los em Hyoga - E eu acho que seria do mesmo modo como você me vê. Eu sou assim. Não é um fato externo que me transformou no que sou. Sempre fui assim e vou continuar sendo. Sabe... você, da mesma maneira que todas as outras pessoas dessa maldita cidade, fica querendo encontrar uma salvação para Skyville. E, como todos, fica pensando se as coisas seriam diferentes se meus pais ainda estivessem aqui. Sim, senhor Yukida. Eu reconheço que, quando meus pais eram vivos, esse lugar era muito melhor. Mas eles morreram. Por que todos insistem em não aceitar? Eles se foram e não vão voltar. E eu não sou como eles. Não sou, nunca fui, nunca vou ser. E detesto que fiquem tentando me transformar na figura do meu falecido pai. Parem de esperar que eu seja o salvador de Skyville. Eu não tenho o menor interesse em fazer qualquer coisa, porque sou prático e mais realista. Não há nada que se possa fazer. Essa cidade nunca mais voltará a ser o que era; ela está corrompida demais. Nada se salva. Como fazer justiça, quando a própria justiça de Skyville está comprometida? - suspirou, parecendo desabafar - Não, senhor Yukida. Não pretendo gastar minha vida em uma causa inútil. Não tenho qualquer intenção de jogar minha vida fora tentando algo que sei ser impossível de alcançar.

Hyoga olhava atentamente para Ikki. Estava estudando aquele homem tão complexo, tentando entender a que ponto ele mesmo acreditava naquelas palavras. Sem obter muito sucesso em sua análise, o loiro passou a mão nos cabelos, retirando a franja dos olhos, e suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Bom, se não conseguiu ouvir o que queria de Ikki, pelo menos conseguiu uma declaração. - Última pergunta, senhor Amamiya. Como se sente com a libertação dos assassinos de seus pais? Pode resumir esse sentimento em uma palavra?

– Ódio. - respondeu antes que pudesse se conter. Mas não se arrependeu - Aqueles homens assassinaram os meus pais. E aqui eu não estou entrando no mérito da questão que mais interessa a você, Yukida. Como eu disse, não poderia me importar menos com o que acontece com essa cidade. Entretanto, mesmo que meus pais não fossem os famosos benfeitores que tanto dedicaram suas vidas a Skyville, ainda penso que suas vidas eram valiosas demais. Libertar os assassinos deles apenas oito anos depois de terem sido presos? - bufou - Isso só é a prova de que, nessa cidade, não existe justiça. Aliás, mais um motivo para eu não mover um dedo sequer para ajudar Skyville. É assim que tratam a memória dos meus pais? Muito bem. Sofram com as consequências de seus atos. Eu lavo as minhas mãos.

– Obrigado pela entrevista, senhor. Sei o quanto deve ser difícil falar desse assunto. - Hyoga falou baixo e calmamente, como se quisesse aplacar a ira de Ikki. O jornalista desligou o gravador e, calmamente, guardou-o em sua mochila carteiro. - Não vou tomar mais o seu tempo. Obrigado, mais uma vez. - instintivamente, antes de se levantar, o loiro deu uma boa olhada em seu braço, onde a marca roxa deixada por Ikki ainda ardia.

Ikki estava pensativo nesse momento, parecendo refletir sobre as próprias palavras. Não tinha atentado para as últimas palavras do loiro e só pareceu despertar de seus devaneios quando ele moveu-se na carteira em que estava sentado, prestes a levantar.

Hyoga estava olhando para o braço e só então Ikki notou a marca que deixara ali. Não tinha feito de propósito, não tivera a intenção de machucar o rapaz. Mas havia ficado fora de si. Por isso, terminara sendo mais rude e violento do que gostaria. Infelizmente, sabia que agia assim, às vezes. Não era algo de que se orgulhava, mas, vez ou outra, perdia a cabeça e, nessas horas, era perfeitamente capaz de ferir - Eu sinto muito pelo seu braço. - adiantou-se olhando para a marca roxa - Eu não tive a intenção. - pensou então que isso poderia se somar às tantas críticas feitas a ele. O tal jornalista poderia muito bem noticiar em seu jornal ter sido vítima de agressão. Podia até dar queixa na polícia. Claro, isso não iria longe. Ikki tinha dinheiro, conseguiria se livrar facilmente de qualquer acusação. Entretanto, já até conseguia ouvir as vozes de Shiryu e Shun repreendendo-lhe por mais essa falta. Não que ele se importasse; para Ikki, era apenas mais uma imagem negativa a se juntar às que ele já colecionava. Mas, acreditando que devia isso ao irmão e ao mordomo, resolveu perguntar: - Pretende alardear a respeito disso? Vai falar nos jornais que eu agredi você?

– Não se preocupe, de minha boca ninguém ouvirá nada. Entretanto, não posso evitar os boatos que toda aquela gente lá fora com certeza espalhará. - o loiro se levantou, ajeitou sua mochila no ombro e estendeu a mão para o moreno. - Obrigado mais uma vez, senhor. Adeus.

Ikki estreitou os olhos na direção do loiro, parecendo pesar rapidamente várias questões em sua mente atribulada. Então, antes que Hyoga pudesse alcançar a porta, tocou-lhe o braço, mas, dessa vez, tomando o cuidado de não segurá-lo contra a vontade - Por favor. Permita-me levá-lo para a minha mansão. Tenho uma pessoa talentosa para lidar com esse tipo de marca. Ele sabe inclusive cuidar de ferimentos de um modo tão especial que consegue desaparecer com marcas como essas.

Hyoga encarou os olhos do outro e quase se perdeu neles. Por um momento, o loiro acreditou que aquele homem a sua frente não era absolutamente nada daquilo que lhe haviam dito. Entretanto, um único pensamento fez com que sua racionalidade voltasse: Ikki apenas queria evitar problemas por tê-lo machucado, só poderia ser isso. Um tanto quanto indignado, o jornalista se afastou do outro. - Já lhe disse que não pretendo denunciá-lo por agressão, muito menos irei acrescentar essa informação em minha matéria. Não preciso de cuidados, senhor.

Ikki estranhou a recusa. Sabia muito bem do quanto qualquer jornalista adoraria um convite para entrar em sua mansão. - Talvez eu não tenha me feito tão claro. Eu quero que venha comigo, senhor Yukida. Meu mordomo é excelente para cuidar desse tipo de marca. E não aceito um "não" como resposta. - certo; não era o objetivo de Ikki parecer tão rude nesse momento. Entretanto, foi o que ocorreu.

– Eu não sou homem de acatar pedidos assim vindo de estranhos, senhor. Por que tanto interesse em cuidar de um ferimento tão simples? - o jornalista se manteve firme.

– Agora eu sou um estranho? - sorriu de canto - Até poucos minutos atrás, você falava como se me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesmo. Mas, muito bem. Vamos deixar tudo claro aqui. Eu quero que venha comigo, para que meu mordomo possa dar um jeito nessa marca. Não quero que fique andando por aí com esse vergão. As pessoas vão perguntar e, mesmo que você não fale, como disse, elas poderão ligar os pontos. Sem contar que eu não te conheço e não confio na sua palavra. Ou seja, no final das contas, a notícia de que eu agredi um jornalista vai se espalhar e isso não pegaria bem para a minha imagem, concorda? - falava demonstrando impaciência - Então, o negócio é simples. Ou você vem comigo e deixa meu mordomo cuidar desse roxo no seu braço, ou você não tem minha permissão para publicar minhas palavras no seu jornalzinho. E, se o fizer sem minha permissão, eu prometo que processo vocês. E, em dois tempos, eu fecho esse tal de _Skyville Post_. - finalizou categórico, com um provocante sorriso no rosto.

Hyoga estava encurralado. Esforçou-se tanto para conseguir aquela entrevista, não poderia deixar de publicá-la. Porém, se a publicasse sem o consentimento de Ikki, o _Skyville Post_ não sobreviveria, caso fosse processado pelo moreno. Desse modo, o loiro se viu obrigado a aceitar o "convite" do Amamiya. - Eu vou. - disse, mantendo a feição impassível.

– Ótimo. - apenas um breve sorriso e o moreno caminhou até a porta - Vamos no meu carro. E melhore esse rosto. Não quero que os curiosos aí fora pensem que você está vindo obrigado. - havia certo tom irônico na voz de Ikki.

– Obrigado? Como poderiam pensar algo assim, não é? - o loiro abusou do sarcasmo, enquanto seguiu o moreno até seu carro.

Como já caminhavam pelo pátio, Ikki achou melhor não responder nada. Quando finalmente chegaram ao veículo, encontrou um Shun que parecia bastante zangado com a demora do irmão. Porém, ao se dar conta de que o mais velho vinha acompanhado, a expressão do caçula mudou instantaneamente. Ikki, ignorando a surpresa estampada na face de Shun, apenas entrou no carro, assumindo a posição de motorista, enquanto Hyoga tomava o banco traseiro, já que Shun estava sentado ao lado de Ikki: - O que está havendo aqui? Por que esse jornalista está no nosso carro, Ikki? - a forma como o mais novo indagava demonstrava sua confusão.

– Eu dei uma entrevista ao senhor Yukida. - Ikki deu a partida no carro e então olhou para o loiro pelo espelho retrovisor - E, como retorno, ele deixará que Shiryu cuide de um ferimento que ele tem no braço.

– E por que o Shiryu precisa cuidar do ferimento dele? - Shun continuava sem compreender.

– Porque eu causei esse ferimento e o Shiryu sabe dar um jeito de certos hematomas desaparecerem como se nunca houvessem existido.

Shun, estupefato, voltou-se para trás: - Meu irmão machucou você? - a voz do mais jovem já vinha em tom de quem pede desculpas.

– Não se preocupe, não foi nada de mais. - Hyoga esboçou um sorriso para o Amamiya mais jovem. - O seu irmão só está sendo precavido. - completou.

– Posso ver a tal ferida? - Shun perguntou, mas em um tom que demonstrava compreender se Hyoga se recusasse.

Prontamente, Hyoga ajeitou-se no banco e estendeu seu braço ao Shun. - Vê? Não é nada de mais. O seu irmão só está fazendo isso por julgar que não sou de confiança. - disse ele, olhando de relance para Ikki.

Shun viu que não era nada realmente grave, mas também não era qualquer coisa. Ikki tinha segurado o braço do jornalista com força. - Meu irmão não confia em ninguém. - falou como se Ikki não estivesse presente, ouvindo-o - Ele tem essa mania de perseguição, sabe? Fica achando que o mundo inteiro está contra ele. - era verdade que o caçula dos Amamiya era bastante crédulo e dado a conversar com qualquer um, mas o motivo de falar sobre tais intimidades tinha a ver com o fato de haver se enervado com a situação. Estava já mais que cansado das atitudes autodestrutivas de Ikki. Porque, sim. Essas atitudes eram destrutivas. Somente o irmão não percebia e Shun já não sabia mais como ajudar. Havia muita raiva e dor no moreno e o mais novo não tinha ideia de como arrancá-lo das trevas em que ele se obrigava a viver, levando até ele um pouco de luz. Por isso, nesse momento, não falava aquelas coisas por não ter noção do que fazia. Falava porque a frustração tomava conta de si, sem que pudesse se segurar.

– Shun. Fique quieto. - a voz de Ikki era autoritária.

– Não. Estou cansado de ver você fazendo essas coisas. Aliás, toda essa cidade já está cansada disso... - respondeu o jovem cujos olhos esmeralda viam-se tristes agora. Então virou-se para trás - Você é jornalista, não é? Por favor, pode me dizer a imagem que Skyville tem do meu irmão?

Hyoga realmente não queria se intrometer no assunto deles, mas não soube se esquivar da pergunta de Shun. - Todos pensam que seu irmão é um playboy irresponsável, promíscuo, encrenqueiro e extremamente grosseiro. - foi direto.

– Pois é. - Shun voltou a se recostar em seu assento – Ouviu, Ikki? Essa é a imagem que você passa. É a imagem que todos têm de você. Escutou bem, irmão? - suspirou chateado, com os olhos verdes presos à pista - Meu irmão não é essa pessoa horrível que a mídia noticia, senhor Yukida. Muito pelo contrário, ele é...

– SHUN! - Ikki cortou o caçula, com uma voz bem mais imperativa que o normal. Olhava para ele com o canto dos olhos, mas isso foi o bastante. O mais novo se calou e apenas cruzou os braços, em silêncio, permanecendo assim o restante do caminho.

– Não precisa falar assim com ele, senhor Amamiya. Não vou publicar o que ele está dizendo. A sua entrevista me é suficiente, não sou do tipo inescrupuloso e me incomoda que pensem isso de mim. Exatamente por isso penso que, se você não é como todos pensam, deveria demonstrar, não acha? - disse Hyoga, bastante incomodado por ser, de certa forma, o estopim de uma briga entre os dois irmãos. O loiro havia crescido sozinho e sabia muito bem o valor de um laço sanguíneo como o que aqueles dois tinham.

– Eu não tenho nada a mostrar para ninguém. - Ikki falou em um tom que mostrava estar aquela conversa finalizada. E assim logo chegaram à mansão. O moreno estacionou nervoso, freando bruscamente. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta traseira - Vamos. Quanto antes cuidarmos disso, antes você pode ir embora. – falou de forma indiferente para Hyoga e, sem esperar resposta, começou a seguir rápido para a entrada da monumental casa.

Shun, que saiu em seguida, aproximou-se do loiro momentaneamente - Meu irmão não é essa pessoa que vocês, jornalistas, gostam de pintar. Pelo contrário, ele é muito bom. A morte de nossos pais mexeu muito com ele. Eu me recordo de algumas coisas, vagamente. Ikki certamente lembra-se de bem mais e é por isso que ele vive se punindo. Acho que ele pensa ter tido culpa ou... - o caçula sussurrava rapidamente. Por algum motivo, tinha simpatizado com aquele jovem jornalista. Ou era só a necessidade de desabafar que o fazia agir assim. De qualquer modo, não pôde dizer mais, pois logo o Amamiya mais velho olhou para trás, chamando Shun com os olhos, como se mandasse o mais novo se afastar de Hyoga.

– Eu entendo, sei bem como vocês dois devem ter sofrido. Ao contrário dos outros, eu não julgo o seu irmão. - o loiro sussurrou, antes que Shun acatasse a ordem silenciosa de Ikki e se afastasse de si. Hyoga seguiu os dois irmãos e, uma vez que estava dentro da mansão, deixou-se deslumbrar tanto pelo tamanho quanto pela beleza daquela casa. No entanto, não fez qualquer elogio, somente ficou observando, estupefato, o local. - Então, onde está o tal milagreiro que irá cuidar do meu braço e me liberar da sua chantagem? - o loiro se dirigiu a Ikki.

O primogênito dos Amamiya lançou um olhar aterrador para Hyoga, mas novamente o loiro não se intimidava. Olhou então ao redor, como se buscasse por algo ou alguém: - Shiryu! - chamou em voz alta - Preciso da sua ajuda aqui! - dito isso, foi olhar a correspondência sobre um aparador que ficava ali perto. Passava as cartas diante de olhos frios e inexpressivos.

Shun, que novamente se aproximava do loiro, sorriu amigável: - Você é diferente da maioria dos jornalistas que eu já conheci. Parece muito sincero em tudo o que diz.

– Não se deixe enganar, Shun. Eles são todos iguais. Alguns apenas sabem disfarçar melhor, como o senhor Yukida. - Ikki intrometeu-se, sem tirar os olhos da correspondência, que parecia analisar sem dar grande importância a nenhum daqueles envelopes.

– Sou bem mais do que julga, senhor. - era realmente estranho chamar de senhor alguém apenas cinco anos mais velho, mas Hyoga fazia questão de ser educado e o moreno, em momento algum, demonstrou se irritar com a formalidade. Aliás, ele também o tratava por senhor, como se desejasse fortalecer assim o distanciamento e a impessoalidade entre eles - Entendo que vocês tenham conhecido jornalistas ruins, mas não deveria generalizar.

– Conhecemos jornalistas do pior tipo. Parecem que querem apenas encontrar algum escândalo para noticiarem. – Shun suspirou triste - Sabe, houve uma época em que eu quis ser jornalista. Tive muitas dúvidas, porque, se por um lado, eu desejava fazer algo para mudar o mundo... por outro lado, essa carreira já não me parecia tão bonita. E aí, muita gente começou a me dizer que era melhor eu fazer o curso de Administração na faculdade, para um dia, talvez, cuidar do império que nossos pais nos deixaram... - riu um pouco nervoso - Eu tremo só de pensar nisso. Não fui feito para viver uma vida tão cheia de burocracias, mas a cidade inteira espera algo assim de nós e não quero decepcionar... Enfim, é por isso que acabei entrando na faculdade já mais velho. Era para eu já estar formado a essa altura...

– Shun, você não precisa falar como se devesse algo a alguém. - Ikki finalmente depositava os envelopes sobre o aparador, depois de passar o olhos pelas cartas - Eu já cansei de te dizer que você não precisa se preocupar tanto com o que pensam de você.

– Não é que eu me preocupe. Mas as pessoas esperam que façamos algo, irmão. Esperam uma posição de nós! Não acha que a mamãe e o papai gostariam que agíssemos assim? Não acha que...

A conversa entre os dois irmãos foi interrompida quando o mordomo adentrou a sala, com sua expressão serena de sempre:

– Chamou-me, senhor Ikki?

– Sim. Faça aquela sua mágica e suma com um hematoma que deixei no braço desse jornalista intrometido. - apontou para Hyoga com descaso – Senhor Yukida, esse é o meu mordomo, Shiryu Suiyama. Ele é o tal milagreiro, como você mencionou. – dito isso, começou a caminhar em direção à longa escadaria - Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Eu vou me deitar e não quero ser incomodado, está bem? - quando alcançou os primeiro degraus, olhou para trás uma última vez - Ah, sim. E não deixe o Shun ficar tagarelando perto desse loiro. – falou para Shiryu e subiu apressadamente, desaparecendo logo da visão dos três que permaneciam onde estavam.

Hyoga olhou Ikki subindo as escadas e se perguntou se ele era realmente tão intragável ou apenas se esforçava para isso. Sem esperar que o Amamiya mais velho sumisse de vista, o loiro olhou para o empregado e sorriu de forma contida. - Muito prazer, eu me chamo Hyoga. Não queria te incomodar, mas o seu chefe pensa que você pode cuidar disso aqui. - o loiro estendeu o braço machucado para o outro homem e logo voltou sua atenção para Shun. - Se você realmente sonha em ser jornalista, deveria seguir esse sonho. Não pense no que os outros esperam de você, apenas no que você realmente quer ser. - aconselhou.

Shiryu analisou rapidamente o braço de Hyoga e balançou a cabeça. - Seu irmão precisa aprender a se controlar. - disse, dirigindo-se a Shun - Um dia, ele vai acabar se metendo em algum problema de verdade. - voltou a olhar para o loiro, com um sorriso gentil - Por favor, acompanhe-me para que eu possa cuidar disso. - fez um gesto para que o outro o seguisse até uma outra sala.

Shun, que por enquanto apenas observava, resolveu seguir os dois - Acha mesmo que eu deveria? Quero dizer... eu já estou com 23 anos agora. Não seria meio tarde para mudar o rumo que eu tomei? Além disso... ser jornalista... justo em Skyville... Eu não sei, o jornalismo me parece tão deturpado atualmente... - o mais novo desatava a falar porque, como era de seu feitio, confiava nas pessoas até demais, ingenuamente. E, nesse caso, o que o levava a agir assim era uma necessidade absurda de se abrir, de falar. Era como se, nos últimos dias, buscasse com quem desabafar. Nunca tivera amigos de fato, sempre vivera em uma gaiola de ouro, mantida pelo irmão, que não deixava que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse dele. Além disso, Ikki costumava estar certo. A maioria das pessoas que se aproximavam eram interesseiras. Por isso, o jovem de alma tão receptiva teve de permanecer confinado. Contudo, com a notícia de que os assassinos de seus pais estavam soltos, Shun sentiu, como nunca, vontade de conversar com alguém.

Ikki, a pessoa que poderia compreendê-lo, parecia ainda mais fechado diante disso. E Shiryu não era exatamente a pessoa com quem se sentia mais à vontade para conversar. O mordomo era justo e bom ouvinte, mas muito discreto e evitava opinar demais. O jovem de longos cabelos negros parecia preferir que a pessoa encontrasse seu próprio caminho e, por vezes, falava de forma enigmática. Isso era o que Ikki provavelmente mais gostava em Shiryu, mas era o que deixava o caçula ainda mais necessitado de alguma amizade. Ele não queria alguém que respeitasse seu espaço, ele queria um amigo, alguém que lhe fosse sincero, independente do que dissesse. E que se intrometesse, se achasse necessário. Talvez por desespero, tinha visto alguém assim na figura do jornalista. Por esse motivo, não hesitava em falar. Shiryu compreendia tudo isso muito bem. Entretanto, sempre seguia as ordens que Ikki lhe passava. Ou melhor, seguia-as a seu modo:

– Senhor Shun, seu irmão disse que não deveria tagarelar na frente do convidado. - o mordomo começou a falar enquanto abria uma caixa que possuía alguns medicamentos. Sentado diante do loiro, começou a massagear o hematoma, mas com um semblante tranquilo, como quem dizia que, se Shun continuasse a falar, não haveria nada que pudesse realmente fazer.

– Se é a sua vontade, Shun, você deveria tentar. Mas não devo enganá-lo, exercer o jornalismo em Skyville é bem complicado. Hoje em dia, os profissionais daqui estão divididos em dois grupos: aqueles que são vergonhosamente subornados e os que continuam honrados, mas não têm ganho algum e ainda há muita insegurança. - Hyoga foi bastante sincero.

– E você, imagino, faz parte do segundo grupo. - Shiryu comentou com a voz em tom indiferente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecendo interessado na resposta do loiro. Enquanto isso, começava a espalhar uma pasta sobre o braço de Hyoga, que não provinha de nenhum frasco industrial. Pelo visto, era algum remédio caseiro.

– Tenho a mesma impressão que o Shiryu. Como disse, você me parece muito sincero e diferente dos jornalistas que já tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Então, diga-me... se é esse o caso, e você é honesto e tem boas intenções... por que queria uma entrevista comigo e com meu irmão?

Súbito, como se essa informação revelasse algo, Shiryu levantou os olhos verdes escuros para Hyoga: - Espere um minuto... Seu sobrenome é Yukida? - o mordomo parou de passar a pasta no braço do loiro, deixando entrever em seu rosto uma expressão não tão amigável - Por acaso, não é você o tal jornalista que fez a última matéria de capa da revista _Fama_? - inquiriu Shiryu. O mordomo era discreto, não costumava se intrometer na vida dos seus patrões, mas havia criado um laço de amizade com eles, a seu modo. E, embora seus gestos comedidos fossem sua marca, sabia demonstrar bem quando se via insatisfeito com algo. Talvez, não mostrasse por meio de palavras grosseiras ou atitudes desagradáveis, mas sabia defender aqueles a quem queria bem.

– Eu escrevi aquela matéria, sim. Mas já não trabalho na revista _Fama_, saí de lá justamente por não mais suportar as matérias sensacionalistas que me forçavam a escrever. Hoje, posso dizer que realmente faço parte do segundo grupo de jornalistas que citei. Trabalho num jornal pequeno, mas sou cercado de pessoas tão idealistas quanto eu. - o loiro se explicou, fazendo questão de olhar profundamente nos olhos de Shiryu, para que o moreno comprovasse sua sinceridade.

Shiryu encarou seriamente os olhos de Hyoga. E, após se assegurar do que parecia buscar, voltou ao seu semblante tranquilo e recomeçou a passar o medicamento. Nisso, Shun, que tinha os olhos brilhantes, como se estivesse animado diante do que ouvia, voltou a falar:

– Quer dizer que você está escrevendo sobre o que acredita, mesmo que isso contrarie pessoas importantes em Skyville? E não tem medo? Não fica preocupado de virem atrás de você? E quanto ao salário, não se preocupa com o fato de trabalhar num lugar pequeno? Porque a revista _Fama_ é renomada, imagino que pagasse bem... E por que queria uma entrevista comigo? O que queria me perguntar?

– Senhor Shun, não se esqueça do que seu irmão disse sobre tagarelar na frente do convidado... - Shiryu novamente chamou-lhe a atenção, mas, uma vez mais, sem parecer realmente repreendê-lo.

Hyoga riu da empolgação do jovem Amamiya. Um pouco sem graça por receber tanta atenção, o loiro pôs-se a responder as perguntas de Shun. - É claro que tenho medo, assim como todos os meus colegas de trabalho também têm. Mas sinto necessidade de seguir meus ideais, o que faz com que tanto o medo quanto o salário sejam menos importantes. Quanto à entrevista... - o jornalista ficou sem graça, pois temia entristecer Shun, que se mostrava tão animado. - Seu irmão já respondeu por você, não há necessidade de entrarmos nesse assunto.

– Ah... - Shun mostrou-se frustrado, porque subitamente sentiu que poderia fazer algo. Começava a acreditar que, quem sabe, poderia enfim fazer alguma diferença. Não tinha seguido seu sonho de ser jornalista, mas agora poderia ajudar um desses profissionais que um dia tanto admirara, mas que julgara não mais existir. - Olha... é Hyoga, não é mesmo? Posso chamá-lo assim? - perguntou com um sorriso - Entendo que meu irmão já tenha respondido por mim; aliás, ele é especialista em fazer isso... Mas, acredite-me. Se eu o conheço bem, duvido muito que ele tenha falado a verdade. - sorriu triste - Nem se quisesse, meu irmão conseguiria. Ele está muito perdido e confuso; duvido que reconheceria a verdade, mesmo que batesse de cara com ela... Então, se não for pedir muito... Você poderia ignorar a entrevista que ele lhe deu? Literalmente, jogá-la fora? - percebeu que Hyoga ficou incomodado com esse pedido - Em troca, eu lhe dou uma entrevista sincera. Deixo-lhe, inclusive, perguntar-me o que quiser. - notou que o loiro ainda titubeava - Pode me perguntar sobre Ikki também, se for do seu interesse.

Shiryu olhou de soslaio para Shun. Não disse nada, mas sua expressão corporal demonstrou certa curiosidade. O Amamiya mais jovem não tinha o costume de se abrir consigo. Desde a notícia de que os assassinos do casal Amamiya foram soltos, Shiryu imaginara que o caçula talvez quisesse conversar, mas o jovem nunca veio procurá-lo e o mordomo sabia respeitar o espaço de seus patrões. Mas permanecera atento, esperando ver se os irmão precisariam de si.

Hyoga se sentiu tentado com a proposta. Era tudo o que ele queria, mas havia grande possibilidade de enfrentar um problema sério com Ikki, caso expusesse Shun dessa forma. - Claro que pode me chamar de Hyoga, Shun. - o loiro deixou de lado a formalidade. - Eu realmente adoraria entrevistá-lo, mas não sei como o seu irmão reagiria a isso e a última coisa que o _Skyville Post_ precisa é de problemas com Ikki Amamiya.

– Ah, meu irmão ameaçou o seu jornal? - Shun comentou com enfado, como se essa atitude do mais velho não o surpreendesse - Escute, Hyoga... você não precisa se preocupar com o Ikki, está bem? Eu prometo que você pode fazer essa entrevista e que nada de mal acontecerá com o _Skyville Post_. - o próprio caçula se surpreendia com suas palavras. Não estava acostumado a enfrentar o irmão, mas a forma como Hyoga se posicionava frente ao mundo lhe inspirou confiança e coragem. De fato, era o que o jovem Amamiya buscava já há algum tempo. Ele queria um amigo, alguém que lhe passasse esse desejo de quebrar barreiras, de deixar sua gaiola de ouro, de enfrentar o mundo. Muito bem; como ele poderia enfrentar o mundo se nem o fazia com o próprio irmão? Por isso ele decidiu que era hora de se autoafirmar perante Ikki. Shiryu notou que alguma mudança ocorria dentro do caçula, mas nada disse. Até porque, de certa forma, parecia aprovar aquela atitude.

– Se é assim, eu aceito a sua proposta, Shun. - Hyoga não poderia estar mais satisfeito; perderia a entrevista de Ikki com essa barganha, mas talvez as palavras de Shun servissem até melhor para seu propósito. - Entretanto, eu espero não criar alguma situação desagradável entre você e seu irmão. Vocês me pareceram bastante unidos, na verdade.

– Nós somos. E justamente por isso, pode ficar tranquilo. Seria preciso muito mais que uma entrevista sincera para abalar o que temos. - Shun olhou para Shiryu e percebeu que o mordomo parecia se demorar um pouco mais no que fazia. Compreendeu que ele poderia estar um pouco curioso e não viu qualquer problema nisso. Sentou-se em uma posição confortável em uma grande poltrona, cruzando as pernas sobre o assento - Estou pronto! Pode disparar as perguntas. - o mais novo falava animado.

Hyoga sorriu e novamente lançou mão de seu gravador, achando engraçado como Shun não despertava qualquer nervosismo nele, como Ikki fazia. - Está bem. Você se lembra da morte de seus pais? Lembra-se da reação que você e seu irmão tiveram nos dias que se seguiram à tragédia?

Shun tomou um ar pensativo e coçou o queixo. Shiryu ergueu os olhos verdes discretamente, para observar as feições do Amamiya mais novo - Eu me lembro... mais ou menos. - suspirou - Eu tinha cinco anos. Mas me lembro de algumas coisas. Era véspera de Natal... eu me lembro de estar em casa, brincando com Ikki o dia inteiro. - sorriu com a lembrança - Meus pais eram muito ocupados e nem sempre podiam ficar conosco todo o tempo que gostariam. E o Ikki sempre me fazia companhia, para que eu nunca me sentisse só. Mas, nesse dia, os nossos pais chegaram e, em vez de irem descansar, disseram que nos levariam para passear. Fomos a uma loja de brinquedos que tinha ficado aberta só para a gente. E, lá dentro, eu e Ikki corremos pelos corredores, procurando por um presente de Natal. Foi muito bom, um dos momentos de que me recordo com mais carinho... Só que, depois, veio aquela tragédia... - os olhos esmeralda ficaram úmidos, mas Shun não parecia se incomodar com isso - Essa parte eu não consigo lembrar direito. Eu acho que estava correndo para o carro, no estacionamento, ansioso para chegar logo em casa... O Ikki vinha atrás de mim; ele sempre foi muito protetor, desde aquela época. E aí... eu me lembro de vozes desconhecidas... eu me lembro de tiros... eu me lembro do susto, do medo... eu me lembro de não entender... - enquanto falava, Shun mantinha um olhar perdido no nada. Silenciou por uns breves instantes e então piscou os olhos e sorriu - Desculpa, acho que não estou fazendo muito sentido, não é?

Shun limpou as lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

– Sobre como ficamos nos dias seguintes... Foi tudo muito corrido. Eu não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, mal compreendia que nunca mais veríamos nossos pais... e, no meio disso tudo, houve uma briga sobre quem teria nossa guarda, como ficaria o império que meus pais deixavam, essas coisas. Tudo isso eu só fui entender direito muito tempo depois. Mas o Ikki... é engraçado, mas ele parecia entender tudo. Ele só tinha dez anos, mas, na minha cabeça, quando me lembro dele naquela época, eu consigo enxergá-lo exatamente como ele é hoje, sabe? As mesmas feições duras, preocupadas, que observam e analisam tudo. Ele não saía de perto de mim; Ikki sabia que eu estava apavorado e me confortava, mesmo que apenas com sua presença próxima. Eu chorava, ele me consolava. Eu perguntava onde estavam os nossos pais e... - nesse instante, Shun precisou se calar um momento, por parecer se emocionar um pouco mais - Desculpe; eu sempre penso que vou conseguir falar dessas coisas sem me comover assim, mas... - riu de leve, em meio às lágrimas que rolavam na face pálida - É que quando eu perguntava dos nossos pais, o Ikki sempre me olhava daquele modo que só ele consegue e aí... meu irmão me dizia que o papai e a mamãe precisaram ir embora, mas que o haviam deixado para tomar conta de mim. Eu sei que não há nada de mais nessas palavras, mas é que a forma como ele disse, a voz dele, os olhos dele... Eu nunca me senti tão perdido e tão seguro em toda minha vida. Será que estou me fazendo entender, Hyoga?

– Sim, você está. Compreendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer, Shun. - a forma como aquele jovem falava trazia ao loiro uma sensação muito familiar; Hyoga conhecia muito bem aquela dor, a emoção provocada pela lembrança, a sensação de estar completamente perdido... - Continue, por favor. Depois que seus pais faleceram, você e seu irmão passaram por vários tutores, certo? Como foi isso?

– Ah, sim. Nossa, essa parte foi... divertida. - o comentário de Shun foi tão inusitado que até mesmo chamou a atenção de Shiryu, que levantou o rosto, com o cenho franzido - Recebemos alguns tutores, que variavam entre pessoas indicadas por amigos, empresários, professores de escola... enfim, as recomendações vinham de todos os cantos, como você pode imaginar. Entretanto, nenhum deles durava muito. O Ikki sempre encontrava uma forma de afugentá-los em menos de uma semana. - Shun riu, divertido - Era quase um desafio para ele. Teve uma vez que ele olhou para mim, quando o tutor entrou aqui na mansão, e cochichou no meu ouvido que faria o coitado desistir de nós em menos de um dia. Foi o recorde dele. - o caçula falava em meio a risadas com essas lembranças, como se, dessa parte, não lhe houvesse ficado qualquer trauma - O Ikki não machucava ninguém, mas sabia se fazer... como posso dizer... insuportável. Era o objetivo dele. E eu me divertia ajudando-o, apesar de não ter nada contra nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Mas o meu irmão era mais importante; então se ele me dizia para fazer isso ou aquilo, eu fazia, mesmo sem entender que, muitas vezes, estava criando verdadeiras armadilhas travessas para expulsar nossos tutores daqui.

Hyoga riu; não tinha qualquer dúvida de que Ikki realmente sabia se fazer insuportável. Ocorreu-lhe, inclusive, que o moreno poderia continuar usando dessa mesma tática, quando se via acuado por alguma situação ou, digamos, um repórter arrogante. - Você acha que superou a tragédia de uma forma melhor do que seu irmão?

– Acho que sim. Mas também, poderia ser diferente? O Ikki já tinha dez anos e desde aquela época, meu irmão já era muito maduro. Ele entendeu bem tudo o que aconteceu e fez o possível para que eu não fosse atingido por todas aquelas coisas. Eu pude continuar sendo criança, na medida do possível... o meu irmão, não. Na verdade, às vezes, eu me pergunto se alguma vez o Ikki foi criança. Como nossos pais ficavam muito tempo fora de casa, o Ikki tomou para ele essa coisa de cuidar de mim. Não acho que nossos pais pedissem isso dele; ele simplesmente era assim. Protetor, carinhoso, gentil... - Shun falava e, como sempre, parecia não perceber o quanto essas palavras que utilizava para caracterizar o mais velho causava estranhamento nas outras pessoas.

– A impressão que tenho é de que estamos falando de duas pessoas distintas, Shun. Seu irmão sempre se mostrou de uma forma nada gentil ou carinhosa, fez exatamente o contrário. Diga-me uma coisa: a má fama de Ikki já lhe rendeu algum problema? Ou ele te protegeu disso também? - para o loiro, era realmente difícil de acreditar na bondade do Amamiya mais velho.

– Se me rendeu algum problema? Não... não que eu tenha notado. - o caçula fez um ar pensativo – Sabe, o nome dos nossos pais até hoje pesa muito; nos protege muito... Então, acho difícil que qualquer coisa que o meu irmão faça consiga me atingir, de fato... Eu sei que o Ikki já fez algumas besteiras... - Shun percebeu o ar de descrença tanto de Shiryu quanto de Hyoga - Certo; ele já fez muitas besteiras. Mas é engraçado; quando eu paro pra pensar, chego a acreditar que ele faz de propósito, como se estivesse determinado a destruir o nome que os nossos pais nos deixaram. Quero dizer, não me entenda errado, Hyoga. Tenho certeza de que o Ikki valoriza tudo o que nossos pais fizeram, mas ele não gosta de se sentir pressionado e, desde aquela fatídica noite, todo o mundo parece querer dizer a ele o que fazer, como agir, o quanto o peso do nome Amamiya deve ser considerado...

Embora quisesse se focar no assassinato do casal Amamiya e na opinião de Shun sobre a situação atual da cidade, Hyoga estava tendo dificuldades para avançar no assunto. O perfil que o irmão caçula de Ikki estava traçando do mesmo era tão interessante e pouco crível, que despertou imensamente a curiosidade do jornalista. O moreno era o assunto do momento, com suas brigas, extravagâncias e casos amorosos altamente condenáveis; o loiro se viu, portanto, desejoso de perguntar mais, descobrir mais sobre a personalidade do homem que o havia chantageado para que fosse até ali. No entanto, Hyoga considerou que seria pouco ético descobrir os segredos de Ikki assim, sem que fosse o próprio Amamiya a confessá-los; não gostaria que alguém descortinasse sua alma dessa forma, então não o faria com os outros. - Shun, você se lembra do julgamento dos assassinos dos seus pais? Depois de serem condenados a vinte e sete anos, esperava que saíssem em liberdade em tão pouco tempo?

– Eu acho um absurdo. Eu não entendo como puderam permitir isso, mas essa cidade está tão suja que... - o mais jovem soltou um profundo suspiro - Eu ainda não consegui assimilar isso muito bem. Eu só sei que dói. E... - Shun parecia encontrar dificuldades para se expressar. Nesse instante, Shiryu finalizou a massagem que fazia no braço de Hyoga e se levantou - Terminei por aqui, senhor Shun. Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa? - Shun continuava com um olhar um pouco perdido, então o mordomo foi mais enfático - Talvez, deseje que eu dê ordens para os criados prepararem, mais tarde, um jantar para três pessoas, considerando que nosso convidado ficará ainda um bom tempo aqui, devido à entrevista...? - Shiryu sabia ser sugestivo.

– Ah! - Shun pareceu despertar de pensamentos interiores - Claro! Sim; avise os criados de que teremos um convidado para o jantar. - lançou um amigável sorriso para Hyoga.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia, não quero incomodar e trazer um clima ruim. - Hyoga imaginou que Ikki não gostaria nada de jantar em sua companhia.

–Não é incômodo nenhum. Desse modo, você não vai precisar correr com a entrevista. - no fundo, Shun queria que o jornalista continuasse ali porque era a primeira vez, em tanto tempo, que conseguia se sentir inspirado a realmente fazer algo de sua vida. Sabia que sempre fora protegido demais e sabia que já passava do momento de tentar ser alguém mais que apenas o filho dos Amamiya, ou que o irmão do problemático primogênito dos Amamiya.

Shun não parecia apenas disposto a ajudar; o jovem Amamiya mal escondia sua empolgação pela possibilidade de lutar contra a podridão de Skyville. Hyoga conhecia bem a sensação de ser útil e rapidamente se reconheceu em Shun, lembrando-se de quando descobriu sua vocação para o jornalismo. Comovido com o desperdício de talento e empenho que ocorreria caso o caçula dos Amamiya seguisse estudando Administração, Hyoga decidiu não apenas ficar para o jantar, mas também guiar seu mais novo amigo para o caminho que, aparentemente, lhe traria mais felicidade e realização. – Está bem, Shun; adoraria ficar para o jantar. - sorriu.

Shun abriu um amplo sorriso. Sabia que aquela tarde prometia ser importante. Não se tratava de uma mera entrevista. Era quase como se, a partir daquele momento, sua vida estivesse prestes a mudar, finalmente.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Surge um Herói

**SURGE UM HERÓI**

Acordou sentindo-se bem mais disposto. Realmente, algumas boas horas de sono sempre lhe faziam bem. Espreguiçou-se e olhou no relógio. Logo seria hora de jantar. Normalmente, Ikki jantava em casa. Gostava de manter esse hábito que cultivava com seu irmão desde quando eram muito pequenos, desde quando seus pais ainda eram vivos. Levantou-se da enorme e confortável cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de tomar uma ducha. Depois, vestiu-se de sua usual forma elegante, porque já pensava em sair após a refeição. Talvez, fosse para a mais nova boate de Skyville, da qual havia ouvido falar bem...

Sentindo-se mais bem humorado, desceu as escadas e rumou para o salão de jantar. Contudo, ao adentrar o aposento, o discreto sorriso que tinha no rosto, e que costumava oferecer apenas a Shun, desapareceu tão logo viu que o tal jornalista intrometido continuava ali.

– Por que está aqui? Já não devia ter ido embora? - indagou secamente, ainda parado à porta e com uma expressão de poucos-amigos.

– Seu irmão me convidou para o jantar, senhor. - o loiro disse calmamente, como se a razão de estar ali fosse óbvia demais e a pergunta de Ikki totalmente incabível. Por milésimos de segundo, antes de ser inquirido de forma nada amigável, Hyoga pôde vislumbrar um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto do moreno, provavelmente tão raro quanto o Ikki amoroso e carinhoso que Shun citou durante a entrevista. O jornalista lamentou internamente por ter sido a causa da morte de um sorriso tão lindo, além de estar se interpondo num momento entre os dois irmãos, mas não se deixou abalar; após a resposta dada a Ikki, voltou-se para Shun e continuou conversando com o jovem, como se a presença do Amamiya mais velho não fosse em nada ameaçadora.

Ikki não conseguiu responder de imediato, porque simplesmente não esperava por uma resposta tão segura daquele loiro. Era quase como se aquela situação houvesse se invertido e fosse ele, o dono daquela casa, que tivesse de pedir desculpas por haver se intrometido. Afinal, percebia claramente que interrompia uma amigável conversa. Shun parecia falar com um amigo de longa data e o moreno simplesmente não conseguiu compreender como, em apenas uma tarde, tal amizade pudesse ter começado. Observou a forma como o jornalista sorria e demonstrava interesse nas palavras de seu irmão. Normalmente, evitava olhar demais para os jornalistas que o perseguiam, até para que eles nunca conseguissem enxergar tantas coisas que ele escondia em seu denso olhar. Entretanto, agora, foi inevitável. O rapaz loiro sorria para Shun, demonstrando aprovação nas palavras que ouvia dele e, naqueles olhos azuis tão claros, Ikki via um brilho, algo tão bonito e atraente que logo se notou preso a eles. Talvez permanecesse assim por tempo indeterminado, mas despertou quando ouviu uma frase exageradamente animada de Shun:

– Sério, Hyoga? Você acha que me aceitariam para trabalhar no _Skyville Post_, mesmo eu ainda não tendo diploma de jornalista?

– Claro que sim! - o loiro confirmou. - O mais importante no nosso jornal é a disposição para trabalhar e a crença de que podemos mudar Skyville, o que você tem de sobra, pelo que vejo.

– Espera um pouco! - agora Ikki adiantava-se rápido, quase de forma ameaçadora, até onde o jornalista loiro estava sentado - Do que vocês estão falando? Como assim, trabalhar no _Skyville Post_? Você, Shun? Por que quer trabalhar? Você tem dinheiro de sobra e... - sacudiu a cabeça, nervoso - Além disso, você não deveria estar focado numa carreira mais administrativa, mais de acordo com o curso da sua faculdade?

– Irmão, depois eu te deixo inteirado a respeito de tudo... mas, por enquanto, basta você saber que eu estou feliz, porque finalmente encontrei minha vocação! Aliás, minha vocação, um amigo e um lugar onde poderei me realizar como pessoa! - o caçula gesticulava animado, sorridente, ignorando a reação de Ikki.

O Amamiya mais velho, no mesmo instante, lançou um olhar aterrador para Hyoga, perguntando, sem necessidade de palavras, qual era a relação do loiro com tudo isso.

Hyoga compreendeu imediatamente a pergunta silenciosa de Ikki e, ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa gozando de plena sanidade mental faria, não se intimidou. O loiro retribuiu ao olhar ameaçador do outro e desfez o sorriso que mantinha até então. - Apenas ofereci um emprego a Shun, já que vi um grande potencial nele. Estou apenas o ajudando a buscar a própria realização profissional. - explicou-se para o imponente e elegante moreno.

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Esse jornalista não tinha noção do perigo? O moreno raramente precisava de algo mais que esse seu olhar, que intimidava facilmente. Contudo, o loiro parecia-lhe cada vez mais distinto das pessoas que costumavam rodeá-lo.

Encarou firmemente aqueles olhos azuis claros e frios como uma geleira. Curvou-se na direção de Hyoga, em uma atitude ainda mais altiva: - Quem te deu a liberdade de falar essas coisas para o meu irmão? - cada palavra foi pronunciada de forma pausada, mas carregada de ameaças.

Hyoga engoliu em seco, mas não desviou o olhar. - Shun é maior de idade, senhor. - mais uma vez, ele se pronunciou calmamente, como se a pergunta de Ikki, novamente, não tivesse cabimento.

Não saberia dizer se eram as palavras ou o tom de voz indiferente que aquele loiro usava. Mas sentia-se atingido pelas atitudes desse jornalista e isso o deixou furioso: - Saia daqui. Você não é bem-vindo a essa casa.

– Irmão, chega. - Shun levantou-se de sua cadeira e viu como Ikki lhe dirigiu aquele olhar que significava que conversariam depois - Não. - respondeu ao aviso mudo do mais velho - Dessa vez, vamos resolver as coisas aqui e agora. - o mais novo esboçou uma expressão como o moreno nunca vira até então - O Hyoga vai ficar para jantar. Eu o convidei. Ele é meu amigo. E se você insistir em colocá-lo para fora, eu vou junto com ele.

Ikki estreitou os olhos na direção de Shun - Vai junto com ele? Para onde?

– Não interessa, irmão. Eu estou cansado de viver e sentir que não faço nada de realmente útil com a minha vida. Eu sempre quis mais e agora eu sei que posso mais. O Hyoga está me ajudando a me descobrir, a encontrar meu caminho. Sei que você julga que esse sempre foi o seu papel, mas eu preciso dizer que você falhou nisso, Ikki. - sabia muito bem que essas palavras eram duras. Porém, era preciso mostrar ao mais velho que as coisas estavam mudando. E o primogênito só perceberia isso se sofresse um impacto desse tipo.

O golpe foi sofrido por Ikki exatamente como Shun previra. Mas o moreno não demonstrou. Por um instante, pensou em sair daquela sala e ir atrás de algo que fizesse aquela súbita dor desaparecer, mas foi mais forte. Algo que lhe dizia que precisava ficar e enfrentar o que estivesse acontecendo ali. Sentou-se à mesa, em silêncio. Tamborilou os dedos na superfície de madeira e, depois de alguns segundos reflexivo, voltou a falar, com os olhos fixos na própria mão: - Acha mesmo que meu irmão deve se tornar um jornalista como você, senhor Yukida?

– Sim, eu acho. Seu irmão sonha em ser jornalista, tem boas ideias e realmente leva jeito para essa carreira. Não vejo razão para que ele não tente fazer o que sempre quis. - Hyoga foi sincero e firme, encarando o rosto tenso de Ikki durante todo o tempo. - Olha, não tenho a intenção de causar uma situação chata entre vocês, apenas fui honesto com Shun, da mesma forma que estou sendo com o senhor agora. - o loiro manteve os olhos em Ikki.

– Sua honestidade não me interessa. - foi direto e os olhos voltaram a encarar Hyoga - Eu só queria entender como você conseguiu colocar tanta bobagem na cabeça dele em tão pouco tempo. - percebeu que esse comentário foi incômodo para os dois, mas não se abalou - Essa é a verdade. Meu irmão está um pouco perdido agora, porque os malditos assassinos dos nossos pais estão saindo e, da mesma forma que já aconteceu antes, ele procura um rumo, quer se sentir útil à sociedade... da outra vez, disseram que ele seria útil se fizesse faculdade de Administração, para um dia ocupar o lugar que era dele, de direito. E agora vem você com essas ideias... - riu de forma cínica - Mas isso não vai durar. - olhou de relance para o mais novo - Se faz tanta questão disso, Shun... vá em frente. Eu não te impedi quando colocou na cabeça que alguém precisava seguir os passos dos nossos pais. Não vou te impedir agora, apesar de ser ridículo o que quer fazer. Mas quanto a você... - apontou com um dedo para Hyoga - Quando meu irmão desistir disso, por ver que não era o que ele esperava, por se magoar ao notar que não valeu a pena, por se ver frustrado porque as coisas não são como você prometeu a ele... - a voz se fez mais dura - Eu juro que vou acabar com você, loiro.

Hyoga estremeceu ante a ameaça. Ele havia apenas dado um incentivo ao Amamiya caçula, nada que pudesse ser considerado "encher a cabeça de Shun com bobagens". Porém, Ikki parecia realmente disposto a culpá-lo pelo que estava acontecendo e o loiro não podia fazer muita coisa a respeito, já que o moreno não acreditaria nele. - Não tenho medo de você. - o jornalista enfatizou o você, deixando claro que, naquele momento, não respeitava Ikki como alguém mais poderoso que ele, mas como um igual, alguém a quem não temia.

– Se tivesse amor à sua desprezível vida, deveria me temer, sim. - não disse mais nada porque, nesse momento, Shiryu entrava no salão, seguido de criados com os pratos a serem servidos. Ikki voltou seu olhar para o mordomo, sério - Pensei ter dito a você que não deixasse meu irmão ficar tagarelando perto desse jornalista.

– Eu não deixei. Disse claramente para ele não fazer isso. - Shiryu respondeu tranquilamente - Entretanto, senhor... seu irmão já é adulto o bastante para tomar decisões por si só. - finalizou, sem alterar o tom de voz, enquanto direcionava os criados para servirem os três.

Ikki calou-se. Sabia quando estava em desvantagem, como naquele momento. Decidiu então observar e ouvir o que o loiro tinha para dizer ao irmão e, embora se mantivesse quieto, o moreno sabia se fazer presente. Sua pessoa era imponente demais para passar despercebida. No entanto, Shun e o jornalista pareceram ignorá-lo de propósito e Ikki nada mais fez, a não ser ouvir como o assunto entre eles crescia, e o caçula ficava mais e mais animado para fazer parte do tal _Skyville Post_, desejoso de deixar sua marca, de fazer parte de alguma mudança que o loiro parecia enxergar em um futuro não muito distante. Ouviu também como Shun decidia mudar de curso na faculdade, assim como também tomava a decisão de começar a investir no jornal, uma vez que, segundo Hyoga, o fato de ser de pequeno porte impedia as notícias publicadas terem a visibilidade necessária. Ikki ouvia a tudo aquilo, muitas vezes soltando um riso sarcástico e lançando olhares ácidos para o jornalista, mas não falou mais nada. Se havia uma coisa que o Amamiya mais velho sabia fazer bem era cumprir sua palavra.

Assim, o jantar transcorreu com os mais jovens discutindo propostas e ideias, enquanto Ikki permanecia ali, sem tomar verdadeiramente parte da conversa, mas atento a tudo que era dito. Shiryu também se manteve por lá, observador. Assim, quando finalmente o assunto entre aqueles dois pareceu se esgotar, pelo menos por então, Ikki fez questão de seguir atrás de Shun, que acompanhava Hyoga até a porta. Viu o mais jovem se despedir de seu mais novo e, pelo visto, já considerado melhor amigo - Ikki não compreendia essa facilidade do irmão de se apegar às pessoas - e, quando o loiro deu dois passos fora da residência, pareceu se lembrar de que havia chegado à mansão de carona, tendo deixado seu veículo na faculdade. O moreno então se adiantou: - Eu te levo até lá, pra você poder pegar o seu carro. - falou de forma impositiva, já com a chave de um de seus carros na mão.

Sem alternativa, Hyoga aceitou a carona. Em silêncio, seguiu Ikki até seu carro e se acomodou no banco do passageiro. O loiro estava satisfeito e não escondeu isso; o ingresso de Shun no _Skyville Post _seria de enorme ajuda ao jornal, não via a hora de conversar com Seiya sobre as novidades. Durante o trajeto, Hyoga olhou por várias vezes para Ikki, de relance. Era incrível como o homem conseguia ser lindo e antipático na mesma proporção, chegava a ser decepcionante, até. - Sua casa é linda. - puxou assunto, incomodado com a expressão carrancuda do moreno.

– É. - respondeu cortante - Decoração feita pelos meus pais. Nunca me interessei em mudar. - ficou quieto alguns instantes e depois completou, sem saber por quê - As poucas mudanças são feitas pelo Shun. - estranhou o próprio comentário feito. Era como se algo dentro dele o tivesse impelido a ter uma conversa civilizada com o loiro. Sentiu-se esquisito; parecia que, de tanto ouvir a conversa entre seu irmão e Hyoga, mesmo não participando ativamente dela... por ter ouvido tantas opiniões do jovem jornalista, por ouvi-lo falar com tanta paixão a respeito de tantos assuntos... por ter compartilhado de sua companhia, mesmo que indiretamente... era como se Ikki também houvesse se aproximado de Hyoga, apesar de não ter tomado plena consciência disso. Por esse motivo, encontrava alguma dificuldade em ser completamente hostil com o rapaz que, embora não admitisse, já não lhe era mais um total estranho.

– O bom gosto deve ser de família, então. - Hyoga elogiou, mas não sorriu. - Seu mordomo realmente fez um ótimo trabalho. - comentou displicentemente. O loiro pensou em agradecer, mas sabia muito bem que o interesse de Ikki em cuidar de seu ferimento era apenas para livrar a si mesmo de mais uma confusão.

Não respondeu qualquer coisa. Permaneceu quieto e continuaram em silêncio até chegar ao estacionamento da faculdade. Parou o carro e, sem olhar para o loiro, soltou friamente: - Eu vou ficar de olho em você.

– Fala como se eu fosse um criminoso. - Hyoga abriu a porta do carro, mas, antes de sair, acrescentou. - Infelizmente, não posso dizer que foi um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Amamiya. Mas posso dizer que foi, no mínimo, interessante. Obrigado pela carona e até um dia. - o loiro saiu do veículo e caminhou para seu carro.

**ooOoo**

Algumas semanas se passaram e a entrada de Shun no _Skyville Post_ foi um marco para o pequeno jornal. Com o investimento do caçula dos Amamiya, as denúncias de Seiya, Hyoga e cia. tomaram certa notoriedade, passando a ser comentadas por toda a cidade. A matéria a respeito de Rikki e Shania Amamiya, inclusive, foi um grande sucesso, servindo para mostrar que a equipe do único jornal realmente comprometido com a cidade de Skyville não estava brincando.

Shun, que realmente possuía um grande talento para o jornalismo, aprendeu rápido o ofício e, ao lado de Hyoga, escreveu ótimas matérias. Contudo, se por um lado tanto alarde foi uma vitória para o agora já não tão pequeno jornal; por outro, os problemas começaram a surgir. As constantes denúncias de corrupção começaram a incomodar os grandes crimonosos, responsáveis por toda a podridão de Skyville e chefes diretos ou indiretos de cada bandido que havia ali.

Como esperado, a primeira coisa que tentaram fazer a respeito do crescimento do _Skyville Post_ foi silenciar seus funcionários. Uma bomba foi colocada no prédio, num horário fora do expediente. O artefato não era tão potente, deveria apenas fazer um pequeno estrago e amedrontar os atrevidos jornalistas. Infelizmente, o plano foi mal executado e, na noite escolhida para a explosão, Shun ainda estava no prédio, envolto com o texto de estreia de sua nova coluna.

A explosão foi no andar de cima, prejudicando a prensa e a estrutura daquele andar. O piso cedeu, soterrando um assustado Shun que, por conta do susto com o barulho, já estava correndo em direção à saída.

A equipe de resgate, chamada às pressas por alguma testemunha do acidente, agiu rápido e bem. Retiraram o jovem Amamiya ainda com vida dos escombros e o levaram a tempo para o hospital. Depois da primeira noite em estado grave, Shun demonstrou uma enorme força de espírito e sobreviveu, conseguindo uma recuperação milagrosa. Entretanto, o estrago já estava feito. A estrutura do _Skyville Post_ estava irremediavelmente comprometida e a maior parte dos funcionários que ali trabalhavam ficou com medo de continuar com as denúncias.

Hyoga, porém, foi afetado de uma forma diferente. Destemido e profundamente arrogante, o loiro resolveu continuar sozinho. Chamou para si a responsabilidade de escancarar a realidade para a população e, como não poderia ser diferente, começaria descobrindo os responsáveis pelo atentado à vida de Shun.

Após conversar com alguns contatos e depois de muitas investigações, descobriu uma pista numa área notoriamente perigosa da cidade, onde havia muitos galpões abandonados. Chamado ali pela denúncia anônima de alguém que já havia lhe dado várias dicas certeiras e queria finalmente encontrá-lo pessoalmente para ceder uma chocante entrevista, o loiro foi até o local na hora marcada, faltando quinze minutos para a meia noite.

Quando chegou ao local combinado, percebeu a besteira que havia feito, mas não poderia desistir; continuou caminhando pelo local deserto, buscando por sua fonte desconhecida. Foi então que ouviu algumas risadas atrás de si e, ao se virar, deparou-se com quatro homens bastante conhecidos por ele. Eram os quatro assassinos do casal Amamiya.

– Não é que ele veio? - um deles gargalhou. - Não sabia que o tal Yukida era tão idiota assim. - provocou.

– Bom, parece que é idiota o suficiente para vir ao encontro da morte, sem pestanejar. - outro concordou, também aos risos.

– Quer dizer que é você a bichinha que insiste tanto que devemos voltar para a cadeia? - o primeiro voltou a dizer. - Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que escreve, seu otário! Tem ideia do que faremos com você, agora que não pode se esconder atrás daquele jornalzinho de merda?

Hyoga olhou para os lados, buscando uma rota de fuga. Infelizmente, os homens o haviam rodeado. Resignado, ele armou uma posição de ataque, com os dois punhos fechados acima de seu rosto e disse: - Façam o seu pior!

Era uma luta injusta, não havia como um jovem magro e sem experiência em brigas apresentar o mínimo que fosse de resistência. O primeiro golpe veio do mais alto dos quatro homens e atingiu o lado esquerdo da cabeça do loiro. Muitos outros golpes se seguiram e, quando viu, Hyoga não conseguiu se manter de pé. Ele caiu, zonzo, e a única coisa que pôde pensar naquele momento era em proteger sua cabeça com os braços.

Mesmo com o loiro caído, os quatro homens impiedosos pareciam ainda interessados em feri-lo o máximo que pudessem, como se, assim, eles pudessem descarregar no jovem jornalista a raiva de terem ficado na prisão por todos aqueles anos. Um deles se aproximou com um sorriso maníaco no rosto e disse, em um tom sádico: - Agora você vai aprender por que não deve se intrometer onde não foi chamado... - o homem preparou-se para desferir um chute contra o rosto de Hyoga, mas, antes que seu sapato pudesse encostar na face do loiro, o bandido foi arremessado longe. Foi muito rápido e os outros três homens apenas viram como um vulto subitamente havia aparecido das sombras, interpondo-se entre o jornalista e o criminoso. E, assim como havia aparecido muito rapidamente, também tinha desaparecido nas sombras de mesmo modo. O local era escuro, pouco iluminado. Era difícil enxergar e o desconhecido parecia saber usar as sombras a seu favor.

– Quem é você? - um dos bandidos gritou, olhando ao redor, sem conseguir detectar onde estava o inimigo. Os outros dois ajudavam o que estava caído a se erguer, enquanto Hyoga permanecia onde estava, provavelmente tão confuso quanto os quatro homens que lhe armaram aquela cilada.

Nenhuma resposta. O silêncio pode ser uma excelente forma de intimidar. E, sem conhecer o agressor, os quatro pareceram um pouco tensos, quando um deles bradou para o nada:

– É tão covarde que precisa ficar se escondendo? Se quer algo, por que não aparece? - falava alto, enquanto os outros engatilhavam suas armas.

– Vai ver, ele foi embora. - um dos que mantinha a arma carregada na direção do nada sugeriu.

– Pode ser. - o homem que havia caído voltava a falar, parecendo contrariado - Ou ele está apenas esperando que fiquemos desatentos para nos atingir de novo. Mas isso não vai acontecer. - fez um gesto para os outros três manterem-se alertas - Escuta bem, cara! Estamos esperando que apareça. E, se estiver com medo de mostrar sua cara enquanto estamos preparados, então o seu amiguinho aqui vai sofrer as consequências. - o homem imaginava que o surgimento do desconhecido que o atacou tinha a ver com o fato de Hyoga estar ali e esperava atraí-lo assim. Por isso abaixou-se e puxou os cabelos loiros com força.

– Solte-o. - de repente, uma voz bastante sombria se fez notar no ambiente. Os três homens rapidamente se viraram na mesma direção e conseguiram distinguir, em meio às sombras, a figura de um homem alto e forte, vestido com botas coturno e sobretudo preto. Usava óculos escuros, embora fosse noite e seus cabelos negros eram revoltos, dando um aspecto selvagem a esse desconhecido. Em ambas as mãos, carregava pistolas automáticas.

– Ah, resolveu aparecer? - o homem puxou com mais força os cabelos loiros, forçando Hyoga a esboçar uma careta de dor - Está preocupado com seu amigo?

O homem apenas olhou para Hyoga, não demonstrando qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Depois voltou a olhar para o homem que infligia dor ao jornalista: - Ele não é meu amigo. Mas é melhor soltá-lo agora. - a voz era fria, seca, cortante.

– Quem é você? - um dos homens perguntou. Não haviam atirado ainda, porque, embora não fossem tão espertos quanto os homens que lhes haviam sugerido plantar uma bomba no _Skyville Post_, sabiam bem que, antes de eliminar o inimigo, era importante conhecê-lo. E sendo o desconhecido apenas um e eles, quatro, tinham considerável vantagem, o que lhes permitia um breve diálogo.

– Alguém que vai lhes dar muita dor de cabeça se não fizerem o que estou mandando. - o tom autoritário fez com que o homem que puxava os cabelos de Hyoga sorrisse. Como se quisesse provar que não se sentia intimidado, puxou ainda mais fortemente os cabelos, a ponto de arrancar vários fios e um gemido de dor da parte do loiro.

Em seguida, o homem posicionou sua própria arma na cabeça de Hyoga: - Quer nos fazer acreditar que tem algum poder aqui? Até onde podemos ver, você é apenas um. E, mesmo que não diga que esse cara é seu amigo, está nos pedindo que o liberte. Pois bem, pela minha perspectiva, você não está numa posição muito boa. Estamos em maioria e estamos com seu colega em nossas mãos! - riu alto - Então pare de falar como se pudesse mandar em algo aqui. E se não quiser me ver explodindo os miolos dele, jogue suas pistolas no chão. Agora!

O homem começou então a levantar as mãos, lentamente: - Ei! Eu disse para jogar as armas no chão!

– Eu vou jogar. - o desconhecido respondeu com calma. E, então, quando estava com as mãos ao alto, o bandido gritou que largasse as armas de uma vez. O semblante desse homem era tão indiferente e impassível que amedrontava.

A expectativa, tensão e ansiedade eram grandes. Os quatro homens olhavam já impacientes para o desconhecido homem que permanecia sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento no rosto. Foi nesse instante que um leve sorriso começou a despontar naquela face. Um sorriso de canto, com certo ar de desprezo. Os homens franziram o cenho e estreitaram os olhos na direção do homem de sobretudo, mas não puderam mais enxergar nada, pois, nesse momento, o homem que estava com os braços levantados atirava nas poucas lâmpadas que estavam funcionando e iluminavam o local. Ele nem mesmo precisou olhar para ver onde atirava; era como se já houvesse examinado bem o local para saber exatamente onde queria atingir.

A súbita escuridão causou uma confusão de vozes e tiros. Entretanto, alguns sons abafados de golpes e gritos logo se fizeram ouvir enquanto as vozes iam diminuindo. Mais sons de tiros e então o barulho de corpos caindo ao chão.

Hyoga, definitivamente, não pôde acompanhar o que se passava. Isso ocorreu não apenas porque estava escuro, mas também por conta do fato de, tão logo as luzes se apagarem, ele sentir que o homem que o mantinha preso ser alçado para longe de si. Compreendendo o perigo da situação, o jornalista tratou de se afastar de onde os sons de tiros vinham, buscando abrigo. E ali permaneceu até que os barulhos de luta, tiros, gritos pararam. O silêncio que se deu foi tão intenso que Hyoga, provavelmente interessado em saber o que havia ocorrido, buscou seu celular no bolso e acionou o modo lanterna do aparelho.

Direcionando-o para onde imaginava estarem os assassinos do casal Amamiya, encontrou quatro corpos sobre o chão, com tiros certeiros no peito ou na cabeça. O loiro pareceu assustar-se com essa imagem, mas sobressaltou-se ainda mais quando, ao tentar iluminar outras partes do local, em busca do homem de sobretudo, percebeu-o parado ao seu lado. O jornalista conseguia vê-lo parcamente, devido à pouca iluminação fornecida pelo celular, mas era possível enxergar seu rosto impassível, com alguns ferimentos. E o loiro parecia capaz de sentir o duro olhar desse homem sobre si, muito embora ele mantivesse os óculos escuros. A imagem desse homem poderia ser comparada a uma estátua, uma vez que ele permanecia imóvel, mas Hyoga devia sentir que, por trás daquelas lentes escuras, esse desconhecido o examinava. Finalmente, ele falou:

– Não devia estar aqui. - o homem de cabelos negros e ainda mais revoltos limitou-se a dizer.

– Eu quis fazer justiça por um amigo e acabei caindo numa cilada. - disse ele, bastante trêmulo. - Obrigado... - hesitou. - Como devo chamá-lo?

– Não devia tentar fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. É perigoso. - o homem disse, apesar de ser o que aparentemente acabava de fazer - Está muito ferido? - indagou com a voz demonstrando, pela primeira vez, algum acento emotivo, denotando certa preocupação.

– Engraçado você desaconselhar a justiça com as próprias mãos, não acha? - o loiro olhou para os corpos no chão. - E eu estou bem, sinto um pouco de dor, mas nada sério, vou sobreviver. Graças a você! Eu realmente agradeço. - Hyoga sorriu para o desconhecido, espantado com a figura daquele homem.

– Justiça com as próprias mãos deve ser a última opção. O que é meu caso... - a última frase saiu ainda mais baixa, e com um tom um pouco melancólico. O homem deve ter percebido isso, porque logo emendou: - Está bem mesmo? - em sua voz, demonstrava que tinha alguma preocupação em saber se o jornalista conseguiria voltar para casa.

Hyoga estava extremamente curioso, afoito por descobrir mais daquele homem tão misterioso. Entretanto, era um jornalista e não podia negar a matéria de capa que havia diante dele. Ele precisava ficar ali, chamar a polícia, tirar fotos e noticiar o que acabou de viver. - Sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. - disse. - Você não me falou seu nome, justiceiro.

Uma vez mais, o misterioso homem não se importou em responder à pergunta do loiro. Parecia querer apenas assegurar-se de que o jornalista estava realmente bem e, constatando que sim, o homem virou-se e começou a caminhar. Porém, como se percebesse os olhos claros de Hyoga sobre si, desejosos de saber algo a seu respeito, o homem parou e virou o rosto para trás: - Skyville já foi uma cidade segura, em que as pessoas não precisavam se sentir obrigadas a fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Mas as coisas já não são assim. Dizem que essa cidade já foi conhecida por representar um claro e límpido céu azul, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Skyville está tomada pelas trevas. Porém, eu acredito que o período de escuridão já durou demais. - o homem sorriu para o loiro - As pessoas não falam que após a tempestade vem a bonança? Pois bem, Skyville já está com o céu fechado, nublado e pesado há algum tempo. Está mais que na hora de isso virar uma tempestade. E aí, quem sabe... as águas dessa tormenta por que teremos de passar podem vir a lavar a alma e o orgulho de Skyville. - novamente, um tom meio nostálgico, apesar de quase imperceptível - Você ainda me verá de novo. Não pretendo desaparecer enquanto não houver feito justiça a tantos que merecem... - o sorriso tornou-se discreto e algo charmoso, pois agora permanecia apenas no canto dos lábios do moreno - Considere-me o trovão que anuncia a tempestade. Pretendo causar um barulho... ensurdecedor. - dito isso, o homem de sobretudo caminhou para fora do galpão e Hyoga, que havia ficado calado ouvindo a tudo aquilo, pareceu enfim despertar e, compreendendo que o outro estava indo embora, foi atrás, sem saber exatamente o que buscava. Entretanto, quando finalmente alcançou a saída, conseguiu ver apenas como o homem, em uma possante moto, desaparecia de seu horizonte, levantando uma espessa nuvem de poeira que ficava para trás.

**ooOoo**

– Bom dia, senhor. – Shiryu entrou no quarto, abrindo as cortinas e permitindo que a luz do dia adentrasse o quarto.

– Ah, Shiryu... que droga! Por que você me acorda desse jeito?

– Sinto muito, senhor. – o mordomo respondeu com um sorriso, demonstrando não se afetar pelas palavras de Ikki – Mas já passa das dez da manhã. E Shun está perguntando por você desde que despertou.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Ikki levantou-se. Estava visivelmente cansado:

– A que horas ele acordou? – indagou enquanto massageava a própria nuca.

– Às oito. E estranhou o fato de o senhor não estar a seu lado, como em todas as manhãs. – Shiryu separava as roupas que Ikki vestiria, colocando-as sobre uma grande poltrona, enquanto falava calmamente.

– É. – Ikki grunhiu em resposta, enquanto pegava uma maçã da bandeja de prata e mordia com vontade. Viu que, ao lado do café da manhã, trazido pelo mordomo, estava um jornal do _Skyville Post_.

– Eu disse a seu irmão que você estava dormindo em sua cama, pois estava muito cansado da noite passada.

– Sei. – Ikki respondeu enquanto abria o jornal – É de hoje? – inquiriu.

– Sim. Pelo visto, o _Skyville Post_ está de pé, definitivamente. E, com essa matéria de capa, parece-me mais consolidado que nunca. Ao que tudo indica, o investimento que fez para o jornal se reerguer foi de suma importância.

– É. – o moreno foi lacônico uma vez mais, enquanto seus olhos passavam pela manchete da primeira página. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

– Já teve de dar satisfação ao conselho que cuida dos negócios da sua família? – o mordomo voltou a chamar a atenção do Amamiya mais velho.

– Por que eu teria de dar satisfação a alguém? O dinheiro é meu.

– Porque o dinheiro que desembolsou para investir nesse jornal não foi pouco, senhor. – Shiryu respondeu pacientemente, observando como Ikki dava outra generosa mordida na maçã enquanto lia a matéria do jornal – E o conselho cuida das finanças do império Amamiya. Certamente, ficarão intrigados com o motivo que o levou a colocar tanto dinheiro em um jornal que estava praticamente fechado e falido.

– Foi a primeira coisa que Shun me pediu, quando finalmente despertou do coma.

– Eu sei, senhor. Mas terá sido apenas isso?

– O que está querendo dizer, Shiryu? – Ikki finalmente levantou seus olhos de tempestade para o mordomo, encarando-o de forma interrogativa.

– Quanto tempo Shun trabalhou nesse jornal antes do atentado? Uns três, quase quatro meses, correto?

– E daí?

– O senhor acompanhou de perto cada passo do seu irmão, assim como as matérias que eram publicadas no _Skyville Post_.

Ikki mantinha o olhar duro na direção do mordomo.

– E não se intrometeu no que ele estava fazendo, como era de seu feitio.

– Eu tinha prometido que não me envolveria.

– Sim, mas acho que não foi apenas isso. O senhor gostou do que viu. Gostou de ver o que seu irmão e o amigo estavam fazendo. Acho que sentiu orgulho de ver Shun fazer algo tão significativo como aquelas reportagens audaciosas.

– Sinceramente, Shiryu... não sei de onde tira essas ideias. – respondeu com um tom defensivo.

– Eu não tiro essas ideias de qualquer lugar, senhor. Eu apenas percebo o que acontece ao meu redor. E notei, por exemplo, que suas implicâncias com o senhor Yukida até diminuíram. Quero dizer, diminuíram no que diz respeito ao fato de ele ter levado seu irmão para o _Skyville Post_. Porque, no tocante a outros assuntos, fico impressionado em ver como o senhor parece sempre encontrar algo para provocar o jornalista...

– Como o Shun sempre diz, temos temperamentos muito distintos. Apenas isso. – Ikki bufou e encheu uma xícara de café para si – Aonde quer chegar com essa conversa, Shiryu?

– Acho que o senhor não apenas investiu nesse jornal por pedido do seu irmão. Acredito que o fez por julgar que seja o certo a se fazer. – o mordomo chinês respondeu com um bonito sorriso.

– Que seja. Não precisa fazer grande estardalhaço a partir disso. – mordeu um pedaço de torrada.

– Fico satisfeito em vê-lo agindo assim, senhor. Essa mudança de atitude, pelo menos, não lhe causa mal.

– Como assim?

– Ajudar um pequeno jornal que apenas quer noticiar a verdade em Skyville é o tipo de coisa que pode ajudá-lo a vencer os pesadelos e o passado sombrio que tanto o acometem, senhor. Essa é uma forma de fazer a diferença. Contudo...

– Contudo o quê, Shiryu? – Ikki perguntou, já demonstrando seu característico mau-humor.

– Contudo, acordar-me às três horas da manhã, para me fazer cuidar de seus recém-adquiridos hematomas não é o tipo de mudança que pode fazer bem a mim, ao senhor ou a Skyville.

–Você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Que dormisse com esses hematomas? Você mesmo diz que, se demorar para tratá-los, não consegue dar um jeito de sumir com eles. Se eu não te acordasse, Shun me veria todo roxo hoje e eu não queria preocupar meu irmão. – Ikki, já de pé, bebeu um grande gole de seu café.

– Concordo que não devemos preocupar seu irmão. Até porque, se ele soubesse o que levou a ganhar tantos ferimentos... – o mordomo falou, em tom sugestivo.

– Foi uma briga em um bar. Já te disse isso, Shiryu. – o moreno respondeu, cortante.

– Interessante, senhor. Ainda mais interessante é saber que, na mesma noite em que o senhor se envolveu nessa "briga de bar", os assassinos dos seus pais foram mortos por um justiceiro desconhecido, que resolveu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. – finalizou o chinês, apontando para a manchete do jornal que Ikki tinha em mãos.

Ikki largou o _Skyville Post_, cruzou os braços e olhou na direção de Shiryu, sério.

Era fácil compreender que o mordomo não havia tido grandes dificuldades para juntar as peças.

– Não conte para o Shun. – foi só o que Ikki disse, ainda sério.

– Não pretendo contar, senhor. Disse a ele que seu cansaço era decorrente de mais uma festa privada que deu ontem.

Ikki sorriu de leve com esse comentário.

– E como ele reagiu?

– Ele sorriu um pouco triste e disse que estava até demorando para o senhor voltar a agir assim. Faz uma semana que ele voltou para casa e, assim como ocorria no período em que ele esteve no hospital, o senhor não saía de perto dele. Shun acostumou-se a vê-lo dormindo na cama ao lado e acho que gostava de acordar e encontrá-lo sempre ali.

– Ele ficou chateado?

– Sim... mas é compreensível, senhor. Afinal, nesse último mês, esteve com seu irmão todo o tempo... ontem foi a primeira vez que não ficou no quarto dele, velando seu sono.

– Como você já percebeu, tive coisas importantes a fazer. – Ikki deixou sua cama e começou a caminhar em direção ao banheiro, disposto a tomar uma ducha.

– O senhor poderia ter morrido. – Shiryu foi categórico nessa afirmação.

O moreno parou a meio caminho do banheiro. Virou-se e olhou para trás, com um sorriso:

– Mas não morri. – viu como Shiryu lhe lançou um olhar altamente reprovador – Ora, não me olhe assim. Você sabe que eu não sou um fraco qualquer. Sei me defender bem.

– O senhor sabe dar socos e golpes a esmo. Típicos de uma briga de bar, de fato. – repreendeu-o o mordomo – O jornal diz que pretende continuar com esse negócio de ser um justiceiro da cidade. É verdade?

– Sim. Meu irmão quase morreu, Shiryu. E quase o assassinaram por ele estar fazendo algo tão... – suspirou – ...útil de sua vida. Não é um paradoxo? – riu de leve, de si mesmo - Por que uma pessoa que faz algo de bom de sua vida quase morre enquanto eu, que levo uma vida tão vazia, permaneço vivo? Não, isso está errado. Eu quero que Shun continue o que faz. Nunca o vi tão feliz. E, se para que ele possa continuar com isso em segurança, eu tiver de me sacrificar... menos mal. Ele é mais útil vivo do que eu.

– Não diga uma coisa dessas, senhor...

– Eu não me importo, de verdade. – Ikki deu de ombros e pegou uma toalha, que jogou sobre o ombro – No final, talvez eu até consiga ter uma existência menos vazia. Você mesmo é quem me diz isso. Claro que nunca fala com todas as palavras, mas sempre me dá a entender que estou desperdiçando minha vida.

– E sua forma de não mais desperdiçá-la é buscando a própria morte? Senhor, se continuar a ir para as ruas de Skyville atrás de criminosos com seus parcos conhecimentos de luta corporal, não irá durar muito. O senhor treina diversos tipos de luta, mas aprende apenas o que lhe apraz. Sabe bater, porque tem essa absurda necessidade de descarregar a sua fúria. Mas não sabe se defender. Nunca se preocupou em desenvolver bem essa habilidade...

– Então você me ensina. – Ikki virou-se bruscamente para o mordomo – Você sabe muito de artes marciais. Sabe boas técnicas de defesa. Então, pode me ensinar.

– Não. – Shiryu cruzou os braços.

– "Não"? Está se negando a me ajudar?

– Estou. Você quer que eu lhe ensine artes marciais pelo motivo errado. E isso eu não posso fazer, senhor.

– Não é pelo motivo errado, Shiryu.

– Sim, é. O senhor deseja apenas sair por aí, fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos. Matou os assassinos de seus pais porque não conseguiu ser bem resolvido o bastante para lidar com a situação como...

– Como o quê, Shiryu? Como uma pessoa adulta? Como uma pessoa madura? Como uma pessoa que acredita na justiça dessa cidade? Como uma pessoa que acredita que o melhor é aguardar que a justiça seja feita da forma correta?

O mordomo se calou.

– Eu e você sabemos bem que em Skyville a justiça está corrompida! E eu me cansei de simplesmente repetir isso, como se estivesse convencendo a mim mesmo de que isso é algo que temos de aceitar e pronto! O Shun começou a fazer a diferença, e eu vi como isso trouxe vida a ele! Eu vi que, talvez... quem sabe... ainda possa ser possível... para mim... – Ikki não conseguiu terminar o que estava para dizer.

– E a melhor forma de tentar fazer algo é matando todos esses criminosos, senhor?

Ikki permaneceu em silêncio.

– Se sair assassinando todos esses bandidos, não será melhor que eles.

– Bom, então talvez alguém tenha de se afundar junto com essa escória para salvarmos essa cidade. – o tom de voz foi sombrio e os olhos de Ikki se perderam nesse instante.

Shiryu pareceu ficar um pouco tenso. Ikki, percebendo a reação do seu mordomo, silenciou alguns segundos, mas depois voltou a falar:

– De qualquer modo, se serve de consolo a você, eu não estava planejando matar ninguém ontem. Há alguns dias eu venho seguindo e investigando esses caras. Aí descobri que eles estavam diretamente envolvidos com o atentado que quase matou o Shun... isso já tinha sido demais. Eu fui atrás deles ontem à noite porque queria ver medo nos olhos deles. Eu queria... queria que eles sofressem, sim. Queria me vingar, queria que eles se arrependessem amargamente por terem matado meus pais, por quase terem feito o mesmo com meu irmão... queria ouvi-los implorar pelas suas vidas miseráveis, queria enxergar desespero em seus rostos... Mas não havia deliberadamente pensado em matá-los. – Ikki falou, de sua usual forma convincente. Mentia tão bem que, se quisesse, seria capaz de enganar a si mesmo.

Shiryu compreendeu que Ikki estava em uma situação complicada e, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, o Amamiya mais velho se abria dessa forma. Entendendo que seria sua única chance de ajudar seu patrão, resolveu não fechar essa brecha. Por isso, decidiu que deveria aceder a seu pedido:

– Está bem. Eu vou ajudá-lo, senhor.

Ikki, sorriu satisfeito, mas logo encarou o mordomo:

– E o que vai querer em troca? – o moreno pareceu ler os pensamentos de Shiryu, que sorriu.

– Bem, quero duas coisas em troca. – percebendo que o outro iria reclamar, apressou-se em dizer – Duas coisas em troca, porque são duas as que está me pedindo, senhor.

– Duas? – Ikki franziu o cenho.

– Sim. Está me pedindo para ensinar-lhe as artes marciais que domino muito bem, modéstia à parte... e imagino que também esteja me pedindo para permanecer em silêncio em relação a tudo isso, não contando nada a respeito para seu irmão e para a sociedade de maneira geral.

Ikki bufou. Shiryu estava certo.

– Muito bem. E o que quer em troca?

– Em primeiro lugar, que tente não matar ninguém. Prometa-me que apenas o fará quando não houver saída. Eu lhe ensino a lutar mais para se defender; não tanto para atacar. E, em segundo lugar... quero que ocupe o lugar que é seu no império Amamiya, senhor. De certa forma, já começou a fazer isso, demonstrando interesse em auxiliar o _Skyville Post_ a se recuperar. Pode fazer muito mais por muitos outros, senhor. É o que seus pais faziam. É o que pode e deve fazer.

– E é só isso que quer de mim?

Shiryu acenou com a cabeça, positivamente.

– Feito. – o Amamiya mais velho respondeu, tranquilamente – Eu já estava pensando em fazer isso, de qualquer jeito... Estou cansado de ficar dando satisfação àquele conselho sobre o que faço ou deixo de fazer com a grana que me pertence. – riu debochado – E quanto a me defender mais que atacar... prometo tentar. Mas não depende só de mim... depende deles... e da situação. Ontem eu não tive muita alternativa. O jornalista intrometido estava lá.

– Eu sei, senhor. Li a matéria que o senhor Yukida escreveu.

– É um pato, mesmo. Como pôde ser tão ingênuo a ponto de cair numa armadilha como aquela? Acho que aquele loiro consegue ser mais ingênuo que o Shun. A diferença é que ele é arrogante e isso leva a uma combinação perigosa.

– Ele ficou muito grato por ter sido salvo pelo senhor.

– Ele deveria era ter ficado mais preocupado. Quase morreu ontem e acho que não se deu conta disso ainda. – Ikki bufou, realmente parecendo nervoso com esse pensamento.

Shiryu percebeu e sorriu discreto:

– O senhor deve ter se preocupado quando o viu nesse tal galpão abandonado.

– Eu fiquei furioso, isso sim. Percebi na hora que ele iria me atrapalhar.

– Não fale assim, senhor. Apesar da intensa e constante troca de farpas toda vez que se encontram, sei que aprendeu a apreciar a presença do senhor Hyoga.

– Do que está falando? Eu não aprecio nada que venha desse cara! Além disso, eu...

– Estou apenas dizendo que o senhor passou a não vê-lo mais como uma ameaça ao seu irmão. – interrompeu Shiryu - No final, é graças a ele que Shun está finalmente se encontrando.

– Ele não é uma ameaça ao meu irmão? Shun quase morreu por culpa dele. Esse jornalista é um encrenqueiro.

– Nós dois sabemos que não é bem assim. – Shiryu notava o tom defensivo de Ikki em relação ao jornalista – O senhor mesmo acabou de dizer que a culpa do que aconteceu com Shun está na forma como essa cidade trata seus criminosos e até estava valorizando o que seu irmão faz, na tentativa de combater e mudar essa história. E o senhor Yukida foi o responsável por ele entrar nesse meio. Aliás, esse "jornalista encrenqueiro" é quem já está nessa luta há mais tempo. Da mesma forma que aprendeu a admirar o que seu irmão está fazendo, não deveria demonstrar o mesmo sentimento pelo talentoso jornalista do _Skyville Post_?

– O único jornalista talentoso de lá é o meu irmão! – Ikki, parecendo acuado e agindo como sempre fazia ao se ver nessa posição, voltou a seguir caminho para o banheiro, a passadas nervosas, e batendo a porta logo após entrar ali.

Shiryu abriu um sorriso com esse comportamento e então dirigiu-se à bancada, onde havia depositado a bandeja com o café. Ao lado, estava o jornal que trouxera para Ikki. Pegou-o e leu, em voz alta, a manchete da matéria de Hyoga, que estampava a primeira página:

– _"Thunder – o trovão que antecede a tempestade"._ – o mordomo sorriu – Thunder. – repetiu – É um bom nome para um herói. E essa cidade realmente está precisando de um... – balançou a cabeça, reflexivo.

Em seguida, deixou o jornal onde estava, pegou a bandeja e deixou o aposento.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Inexplicável e Inevitável

**INEXPLICÁVEL E INEVITÁVEL**

Já passavam das três horas da tarde e Hyoga ainda não havia almoçado; sequer tinha feito um lanche rápido até o momento, ou seja, estava se sustentando apenas com a torrada e o copo de suco de laranja que deixou pela metade, logo nas primeiras horas daquele dia particularmente quente.

Ele não havia parado desde o momento em que se despediu de Thunder. Acompanhou toda a movimentação da polícia até onde pôde, pôs-se a escrever a matéria bombástica logo que chegou ao seu apartamento e fez um esforço descomunal, junto a Seiya, para conseguir que uma edição especial do _Skyville Post_, com todos os detalhes possíveis, saísse logo cedo. Todo o esforço valeu a pena, já que o pequeno jornal obteve o furo da notícia e bateu seu recorde de vendas.

Após sua missão cumprida, Hyoga teve de passar na delegacia para prestar um depoimento oficial, já que, na noite anterior, devido à adrenalina, não pôde conversar propriamente com o comissário de polícia, Aiolia Kartavas. Depois, deu alguma atenção a alguns jornalistas, ávidos por detalhes do ocorrido. Ser salvo por um justiceiro desconhecido, vítima de uma tentativa de homicídio e testemunha de quatro assassinatos fez do jornalista loiro o segundo homem mais procurado do dia.

Obviamente, o primeiro da lista era o próprio Thunder.

Depois de fazer tudo isso, ele constatou que ainda eram três horas da tarde. Tudo bem que ainda não teve tempo de comer, beber ou nem mesmo de ir ao banheiro, mas ainda haveria tempo para tudo isso. Entretanto, havia uma última tarefa em sua lista: visitar seu amigo e companheiro de trabalho, Shun Amamiya. Aproximou-se muito do rapaz nos últimos tempos e, como acontece com grandes amigos, queria ver como o jovem Amamiya estava, além de ansiar colocá-lo a par das novidades.

Quando chegou, após ser atendido por Shiryu e já a caminho do quarto de Shun, Hyoga deu de cara com Ikki Amamiya, sentado em sua sala. Ele meio que já esperava por isso, mas era sempre uma surpresa encontrar o mais velho dos Amamiya. O loiro nunca sabia quando seria provocado, insultado, ignorado ou simplesmente cumprimentado pacificamente pelo moreno. Em alguns momentos, Ikki sabia disfarçar bem seu desconforto com a presença do jornalista; em outros, simplesmente escancarava seu desagrado sem qualquer pudor. - Oi, boa tarde. - Hyoga o cumprimentou de forma comedida. - Como está?

Ikki estava assinando alguns papéis, compenetrado em sua tarefa, com aspecto bastante sério. Aquilo seria um grande passo que estava dando. Em algumas horas, iria ter uma reunião com o Conselho que cuidava do império Amamiya e daria a eles a notícia mais inesperada que poderia haver: tinha decidido, finalmente, que cuidaria dos negócios herdados pela sua família. Não seria mais apenas o Ikki Amamiya arruaceiro, passaria a se responsabilizar por muitas das questões que envolvessem o nome de sua família. Não poderia, obviamente, cuidar de literalmente tudo, mas desejava ter participação mais ativa diante de tudo o que o Conselho fizesse ou deixasse de fazer. Porém, Ikki sabia muito bem como suas intenções seriam vistas. Achariam que esse seria apenas mais um capricho do primogênito. Possivelmente, uma atitude rebelde de quem não quer mais se submeter a ordens alheias. Certamente, ele seria criticado por todos. Tentariam fazer com que mudasse de ideia, alegando que o mais saudável para os negócios seria de ele se manter à parte, como sempre tinha sido até então. Ikki não se importava com o que pensassem. Na verdade, achava bom que tivessem essa imagem distorcida dele.

Entretanto, realmente não queria mais ter de se submeter a ordens de outras pessoas no que dizia respeito aos negócios de sua família. O ocorrido com Shun tinha lhe feito pensar e repensar muitas coisas em sua vida. E já tinha traçado todo um plano sobre algumas coisas que julgava que teria de fazer daqui para a frente. Porém, era segredo. Ou melhor, a única pessoa que começava a ficar a par de tudo era Shiryu. O herdeiro do império sabia que precisaria da ajuda do mordomo e podia confiar nele. Mas apenas o mordomo saberia e apenas ele.

Estava terminando de organizar alguns papéis importantes, enquanto esperava que Shiryu lhe trouxesse outros documentos. Por isso, surpreendeu-se quando viu Hyoga parado à entrada da sua sala. Imediatamente, talvez por reflexo, logo que viu o loiro ali, dirigiu seus olhos escuros para o jornal do _Skyville Post_, que estava sobre sua mesa, com a manchete sobre Thunder estampada ali. - Olá. - respondeu com os olhos sobre a matéria escrita por Hyoga - Senhor Yukida. - abriu um ligeiro e discreto sorriso, ainda fitando o jornal - Pelo visto, teve uma noite agitada ontem.

Hyoga também direcionou seu olhar para o jornal e não evitou um sorriso. - É. Sabe aquele lance "Eu rio na cara do perigo"? Não funcionou muito bem pra mim... Se não fosse o Thunder, eu não estaria aqui agora. - o loiro adquiriu um ar pensativo por alguns momentos e, por um instante, chegou a suspirar. - Bom, pelo menos agora nossa cidade tem alguma esperança, não é? - sorriu.

– É, eu acho que sim. - acabou se mostrando um tanto pensativo ao responder. E, percebendo isso, tratou de logo se recompor. Levantou-se de trás da grande mesa de madeira e ajeitou a gravata com uma mão. Estava já vestido para a reunião, impecável em sua aparência de homem mais rico e cobiçado de Skyville. Caminhou até a frente de sua mesa, apoiando-se nela enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito e encarava Hyoga com alguma seriedade - Mas, independente do que esse cara vá fazer, você deveria ser um pouco mais cuidadoso, não acha? Viu muito bem o que aconteceu com meu irmão, senhor Yukida. Não gostaria de ver o mesmo lhe acontecendo.

Hyoga engoliu em seco quando Ikki se levantou e ajeitou a elegante roupa, que tanto lhe caía bem. Ele era um homem muito bonito, o loiro já havia percebido. Era facilmente compreensível o porquê de o moreno ser um homem tão cobiçado; se não fosse tão intragável, o próprio jornalista se sentiria profundamente tentado a chamá-lo para sair. Porém, Ikki era intragável e beleza alguma suavizaria a péssima impressão que passava a todos.

– Não pensei que viveria para ver você preocupado com minha integridade física! - sorriu, realmente surpreso. - Eu sei o que estou fazendo, senhor Amamiya. Minha profissão exige que eu corra alguns riscos, mas não tenho medo de fazer o meu trabalho.

– Eu me preocupo com a integridade do meu jornal. - revidou rápido - Não parou para pensar que as coisas que faz no _Skyville Post_ acabam envolvendo o nome Amamiya? Afinal, agora eu estou bancando vocês e tudo o que fizerem nesse jornal vai ser rapidamente ligado ao meu nome. Então, é melhor começar a tomar mais cuidado com o que faz, senhor Yukida. A começar por esse justiceiro que você chamou de Thunder. Seria melhor que se afastasse dele. Se o cara pretende fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, como você mesmo escreveu, seguir seus passos para descobrir mais sobre ele não será lá muito seguro. Pelo contrário; será sinônimo de problemas e eu não quero o "meu" jornal envolvido com problemas. - enquanto falava, ia se aproximando de Hyoga, a ponto de, quando terminou o que dizia, encontrar-se tão perto do loiro que sua posição era, ao mesmo tempo, ameaçadora e sedutora.

O loiro incomodou-se de imediato com a proximidade do Amamiya; engoliu em seco novamente, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, mas continuou a encará-lo. A postura do homem o deixou desconcertado por alguns segundos, confuso e quase ameaçado pela densidade daqueles olhos de tempestade. Ikki era tão sensual quanto forte, seu poder de magnetismo parecia aflorar mais a cada dia, a cada momento em que, coincidentemente, esbarravam-se por aí.

Contudo, o loiro nunca foi um bom cumpridor de ordens. Ouvir o que deveria fazer, mesmo de uma boca tão tentadora, nunca lhe foi agradável. Ainda menos se tal ordem contrariava completamente tudo o que ele desejava. Dando um passo para trás, Hyoga sorriu sarcasticamente. - Thunder não é perigoso, ele salvou minha vida ontem à noite. Ele é a única esperança dessa cidade e pretendo lhe dar todo e qualquer apoio que estiver ao meu alcance. - revelou, impondo-se diante do novo dono do _Skyville Post_. - Olha, eu realmente agradeço por tudo o que você vem fazendo pelo jornal, embora saiba que o fez apenas porque Shun lhe pediu isso. Mesmo assim, agradeço pelos equipamentos, pela sede, pelo dinheiro que investiu e por todo o apoio que nos deu. Mas quero que fique bem claro que não sou bom em receber ordens desse tipo, senhor Amamiya. Escrevo sobre o que quero; meu editor, o Seiya, sabe muito bem disso. Então, se realmente não quer ter seu jornal associado a um homem com coragem suficiente para limpar essa cidade, é melhor me demitir agora.

Num primeiro momento, Ikki abriu sensivelmente mais os olhos, em um gesto de incredulidade. Em seguida, franziu o cenho: - Você está me desafiando, Yukida? - colocou ambas as mãos no quadril, numa atitude ainda mais ofensiva, enquanto inclinava ligeiramente o corpo mais para a frente, provocativo - Ninguém me desafia. E há um motivo para isso, sabia? Comigo, não se blefa. Comigo, não se joga. Se vai me desafiar, saiba que eu vou até o fim. - encarava Hyoga num duelo visual, e reconhecia que estava um pouco surpreso. Normalmente, ninguém conseguia encará-lo por tanto tempo. Sempre vencia rápido seus oponentes, ao lançar seus olhares densos e nebulosos - Esse cara não precisa da sua ajuda. Não estou pedindo muito. Só estou falando para se afastar dele, porque isso pode te trazer problemas. Digo, problemas para o meu jornal. E nem eu nem você precisamos disso.

– Sabe, durante o dia todo eu tive que lidar com pessoas que veem o Thunder da mesma forma que você. - o loiro não sabia se foi pela experiência traumática ou se pelo fato de ter batizado o justiceiro enigmático, mas falava de seu salvador com uma intimidade tão natural que chegava a se assustar. - Ele não é um "cara que pode trazer problemas" - imitou a voz grave de Ikki. - É apenas alguém tentando ajudar Skyville. Será que sou o único a ver isso? Suas motivações são nobres, isso é o que importa. Ele não vai trazer problemas para o nosso jornal se nós estivermos com boas intenções para a cidade. Eu quero mostrar para as pessoas que o Thunder não deve ser temido pelos bons, entende? - tentou persuadir o outro.

Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha: - Você mal conhece esse cara. Nem sabe o nome dele. Como pode se preocupar tanto? - sentia algo estranho. Desde que tinham se conhecido, o moreno já sabia, por intermédio do irmão, o quanto Hyoga podia se mostrar apaixonado pela profissão e pelo que fazia, mas o jornalista tendia a ser bem mais frio no que dizia respeito às relações pessoais. Até mesmo com Shun, com quem Ikki percebeu que Hyoga se abria um pouco mais que o normal, o loiro era algo reservado. Mas agora ele se mostrava tão determinado a defender um desconhecido que o primogênito dos Amamiya não soube explicar como se sentia diante disso. O fato é que, independente de ele e Thunder serem a mesma pessoa, o moreno julgava que Thunder não deveria ser receptor de tamanha devoção por parte do loiro. Afinal, Thunder era um desconhecido. Então Hyoga podia ficar assim, tão alvoroçado por qualquer desconhecido? Achou que isso não estava correto - Certo, esse cara parece ter boas intenções. Mas você não o conhece e talvez devesse ouvir ao que todos estão falando... - pensou por um segundo - Aliás, o que as pessoas estão falando dele? - desviou os olhos e, em seguida, deu as costas ao loiro, voltando a caminhar até sua mesa, parando em pé ao lado dela e fingindo interesse em algo ali, para não demonstrar a leve curiosidade que sentiu.

– Bom, a maior parte das pessoas não vê as boas intenções dele. Muitos estão tentando usar a morte dos quatro bandidos para classificá-lo como um mero assassino, não um homem de bem. Outros até acham que ele é um homem corajoso e nobre, mas não acham que ele sozinho será capaz de limpar Skyville. - o loiro explicou, aproximando-se da mesa de Ikki. - Eu o acho impressionante. - emendou. - Quanto às mortes, eu estava lá e posso te garantir que foi inevitável. - Hyoga viu como Ikki parecia entretido com os papéis sobre sua mesa e viu que era a hora de ir. - Desculpe, já entendi que não conseguirei mudar sua opinião a respeito do Thunder.

– Espera um pouco. – o moreno voltou-se rápido, antes que Hyoga se retirasse - Impressionante? É essa a sua visão dele? - falou como se compreendesse algo agora - Ah... - e riu para si mesmo - Entendi. - colocou uma mão no bolso enquanto voltava a se aproximar do loiro, mas, dessa vez, sem a atitude provocativa de antes. Gesticulava com a outra mão, em uma atitude explicativa - Você não está no seu julgamento ideal. Você ficou impressionado com esse cara. Ele salvou sua vida, foi um momento traumático, então você não está conseguindo discernir as coisas umas das outras. Está misturando tudo e só porque ele te salvou, acha que ele é grande coisa. Mas não é bem por aí, Yukida. Como eu disse, você não o conhece. E, se o pensamento geral demonstra não haver grande confiança nele, talvez devesse prestar atenção. Não é uma posição muito racional achar que só você está certo quando todo o mundo pensa diferente, concorda? E, até onde eu sei, você é uma pessoa racional. - silenciou um pouco e continuou, com uma voz mais séria - Aliás, se você mal o conhece, como pode sair afirmando por aí que não era a intenção dele assassinar aqueles quatro caras? Você diz que estava lá e que era inevitável, mas não tem como saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. De todo modo, se ele preferiu agir escondendo a própria identidade, é provável que ele não esteja tão interessado em ser visto como um herói, como você tanto apregoa. É possível que ele seja um assassino frio e que queira apenas alcançar justiça ao seu modo. Então, considerando tudo isso, eu vou dizer mais uma vez. Não quero que você, como jornalista do meu jornal, fique indo atrás de alguém que nem sabe direito quem é ou o que quer. E antes que tente me desafiar novamente, pense a respeito de tudo o que eu falei. Seja mais racional, Yukida.

De certa forma, Ikki tinha razão e Hyoga precisava admitir isso. O loiro não estava sendo totalmente racional, o fato de Thunder ter salvado sua vida o estava influenciando bastante. Porém, havia sentido algo mais no justiceiro aquela noite; Hyoga raramente dava vazão a essas sensações, essas intuições que tinha a respeito de alguém. Contudo, com Thunder, ele não só escutava sua intuição, como agia inteiramente baseado nela.

Para ele, o justiceiro era muito mais do que alguém de bem e o loiro sentiu, imediatamente, que poderia depositar nele toda a esperança que um dia se viu ameaçada. Thunder era tudo de que Skyville precisava, Hyoga acreditava piamente que ele cumpriria sua missão e limparia aquela cidade. Ele era um herói e merecia ser visto como tal. Então, mesmo depois de considerar as observações de Ikki a respeito da possível vontade de Thunder em se manter às sombras, o jornalista sentiu que precisava continuar, de algum modo, próximo daquele justiceiro. Hyoga aguardou tanto tempo por uma pontada de esperança como essa, que precisava ver bem de perto suas preces serem finalmente atendidas.

Sendo assim, ele continuaria a noticiar sobre Thunder. Mesmo que tomasse o cuidado de não revelar, de fato, quem era o herói, ele precisava se sentir parte daquela mudança que, em breve, ocorreria com a cidade que tanto amava e defendia.

Mas Ikki não parecia compreender isso e não adiantaria discutir agora. Então, Hyoga simplesmente encerrou a conversa, dizendo:

– Vou pensar no assunto, senhor Amamiya. Posso ver o Shun agora? - disse, deixando claro que não adiantaria prosseguir com aquela conversa; ele não mudaria de ideia.

Ikki compreendeu que Hyoga não estava muito disposto a acatar sua sugestão. Mesmo o moreno fazendo com que essa sugestão parecesse mais uma ordem, o loiro preferiu manter sua posição de uma forma hábil, de modo que não parecesse que ele estava deliberadamente desafiando o herdeiro do império Amamiya. Realmente, esse jornalista era muito teimoso... diferente de todos que já tinha conhecido. De qualquer modo, entendeu que aquela conversa não os levaria a qualquer lugar. E agora precisava terminar de se organizar para a importante reunião com o Conselho. Assim, voltou para sua mesa e, sentando-se na enorme poltrona de couro, tomou a caneta de ouro em sua mão e recomeçou a assinar os papéis. - Claro, pode ir. Shun deve estar mesmo esperando por você. Desde que leu sua matéria, ele ficou muito agitado. Quem sabe o meu irmão consegue colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça... - falou, mais para si mesmo, enquanto analisava alguns documentos.

A visita de Hyoga fez muito bem a Shun. Conversaram animadamente, o jornalista russo relatou, com riqueza de detalhes, tudo o que ocorreu até o aparecimento de Thunder, assim como toda a ação do mesmo. Claro que, influenciado pelo relato ainda impressionado do loiro, o jovem Amamiya compartilhou de sua simpatia pelo justiceiro misterioso.

Almoçaram juntos e o loiro pôde finalmente colocar algo em seu estômago. Depois de pouco mais de duas horas de visita, Hyoga deixou a mansão Amamiya e foi para sua casa, onde finalmente poderia descansar daquele dia tão atribulado.

**ooOoo**

A reunião com o Conselho havia sido exatamente como o previsto. Os importantes homens de negócio que cuidavam do império deixado por Rikki e Shania Amamiya não viram com bons olhos a decisão do primogênito. Da forma mais polida que lhes foi possível, tentaram convencê-lo de abandonar essa ideia, a qual chamaram de absurda, inviável, desnecessária e mais uma série de outros adjetivos pejorativos. Entretanto, nada fora capaz de modificar a decisão de Ikki, que se mostrava irredutível. Shiryu estivera presente durante toda a reunião, e tinha sido apresentado ao Conselho como seu secretário, o que, de fato, o mordomo havia se tornado. E, como o braço direito de Ikki, o chinês fizera todas as anotações necessárias a partir daquela reunião que, por sinal, sequer durara muito. Foi só o tempo de o moreno dar o seu recado e deixar claro que ele tinha poder para fazer o que dizia que faria a partir daquele momento. Todas as decisões mais importantes envolvendo a corporação Amamiya teriam de passar por ele. No final, quando saíram, Ikki e Shiryu deixaram todos aqueles importantes executivos atônitos, com sérias dificuldades para aceitar tudo aquilo. Contudo, momentos depois, todos já começavam a dizer que a inesperada atitude do mais velho dos Amamiya era tão somente um capricho do rapaz e que logo ele voltaria a agir como sempre, de sua forma displicente e despreocupada com todas aquelas coisas que nunca lhe despertaram o interesse antes.

Assim, quando finalmente patrão e mordomo estavam voltando para casa, Ikki, pensativo, não dizia uma palavra. Olhava para fora, vendo a paisagem passar, enquanto Shiryu dirigia.

– Por que parece tão preocupado, senhor? Ocorreu tudo conforme esperávamos. - o mordomo indagou, lançando um olhar curioso para a introspecção em que seu patrão se via, pelo retrovisor.

– Aquelas pessoas realmente não me dão muito crédito... - respondeu Ikki, algo melancólico.

– Bem, o senhor não deveria se surpreender. Sabe muito bem que deu a eles todos os motivos para pensarem todas as coisas negativas que se dizem a seu respeito.

– É, eu sei. E isso é bom, de certa forma. – balançou, de leve, a cabeça, como quem tenta se convencer ou ser convincente – Dessa maneira, jamais pensarão em me relacionar ao... "Thunder".

– Vai mesmo usar o nome que o senhor Yukida criou para você?

– Não tenho muita escolha. Ele estampou o nome na capa do jornal; mesmo que eu não goste, o nome já pegou e aí... só me resta aceitar. - bufou, como se estivesse contrariado.

– Do modo como o senhor fala, parece não ter gostado do apelido que ele lhe deu... - os olhos verdes de Shiryu analisavam a figura de Ikki, que agora se via mais inquieto no banco traseiro do luxuoso carro.

– O problema nem é tanto o nome. "Thunder", que seja. Não precisava haver um nome. Não precisava haver nada, porque o Yukida não deveria ter estado lá ontem. Não sei o que ele tem na cabeça. - o moreno falava, mais agitado - O pior é que ele criou uma simpatia irracional pelo "Thunder"... - Ikki dizia como se estivesse falando de outra pessoa - E, teimoso como só ele é, decidiu que seguirá os passos dele, porque quer estar por perto, para ajudá-lo. Ou melhor, para me ajudar. Como se eu precisasse de ajuda! No que ele quer me ajudar? E como? Se brincar, ele acabará correndo outros riscos e eu vou ter que ficar salvando a vida dele... - respirou pesadamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, nervoso.

– O senhor teme pela vida dele?...

– Sim. Quero dizer... não. Digo... claro, mas... É que... - Ikki ficou ainda mais agitado, e mexia-se no banco de trás, como se não conseguisse encontrar uma posição confortável - Ele vai me dar trabalho desse jeito. Só isso.

– Então por que o senhor não experimenta ter uma conversa racional com ele, explicando os motivos para ele se afastar? O senhor Yukida sabe ser racional...

Ikki riu alto.

– Acha que já não tentei? Aquele loiro é absurdamente teimoso! Ele não quis me ouvir. Está impressionado demais com o "Thunder"... - bufou e voltou a olhar para a paisagem lá fora.

– Bom, se é assim... - Shiryu abriu um sorriso de leve, discreto – Ele pode não ter dado ouvidos ao senhor... Mas, talvez, o senhor Yukida ouvisse ao "Thunder"...

**ooOoo**

O calor já estava insuportável quando Hyoga chegou ao seu apartamento. Exausto e com bastante sono, o loiro estava louco para compensar a noite que passou em claro, mas o calor excessivo não o deixava dormir.

Ele tomou um banho gelado, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável e tentou, em vão, ligar o ventilador de teto, quebrado há um mês. Por fim, o loiro resolveu abrir a porta da varanda e se deitar no sofá da sala, onde finalmente pôde relaxar o suficiente para adormecer.

Várias horas se passaram, a noite caiu e, com ela, veio uma torrencial chuva de verão. O ar fresco da noite atingiu seu corpo, arrepiando-o por completo. Um trovão surgiu no céu escuro e, com seu estrondo, acabou por acordá-lo.

Deitado de costas para a porta da varanda, o jornalista se assustou quando o brilho do raio no céu iluminou a sala escura e, ainda sonolento, virou-se para fora. Antes mesmo que seus olhos pudessem captar alguma coisa naquele breu total, sentiu seu coração dar pulos no peito.

– Boa noite. - cumprimentou com uma voz baixa e rouca - Desculpe. Não queria assustá-lo.

Havia chegado há poucos minutos. Bom, talvez, não tão poucos. Era possível que já estivesse ali há uns quinze minutos.

Ikki tinha decidido que falaria com Hyoga novamente, graças à sugestão de Shiryu. De fato, na situação em que o jornalista se via, tão impressionado com o justiceiro que salvara sua vida, somente o próprio "Thunder" poderia mudar sua decisão. Por isso, após regressar à mansão, transformou-se no justiceiro da noite uma vez mais e, acobertado por Shiryu, deixou o local em sua moto, indo para o prédio em que sabia viver o loiro.

Lá chegando, não entrara pela porta do edifício. Como o justiceiro que pretendia fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, necessitava de se manter nas sombras o máximo possível. Por isso, sem grandes dificuldades, escalou o muro do prédio, com auxílio de uma árvore. De lá, alcançou o andar em que vivia jornalista, fazendo uso de suas excelentes habilidades de alpinista escalador. Entrou pela varanda que, felizmente, estava com a porta aberta. Entrou antes de a chuva começar a cair com força. E, vendo o russo adormecido, não soube bem como despertá-lo. Além disso, dormindo daquela forma, Hyoga parecia bem menos irritante. Acabou ficando ali, como estava, à beira da porta, apenas olhando, conhecendo um Hyoga diferente ao que estava acostumado a ver. A expressão serena lhe passava até mesmo uma sensação de tranquilidade. Observava-o detidamente, sem se dar conta de que era isso o que fazia. Só despertou desse momento quando o próprio loiro pareceu acordar, devido ao estrondo de um trovão, em meio à tempestade que caía.

O clarão de um relâmpago serviu para denunciá-lo. E, sem muita escolha, terminou por se revelar, anunciando-se sem saber exatamente como proceder agora, diante daqueles olhos claros que o observavam com tanta curiosidade.

Hyoga se levantou num sobressalto ao notar que tinha companhia. Depois do ocorrido na noite anterior, era natural que estivesse um tanto quanto traumatizado. Estava escuro e, por mais que fosse destemido, não era comum acordar com um estranho parado em sua sala.

Então seu visitante se pronunciou e os olhos do loiro começaram a se acostumar com a escuridão; logo os contornos de Thunder se tornavam nítidos para si.

– Oi. – sorriu. – Está tudo bem, você não me assustou. Quer dizer, assustou sim, mas está tudo bem, eu… Não precisa se desculpar. – estava embaraçado; algo especialmente raro. Hyoga coçou a cabeça e engoliu em seco, tentando manter-se controlado. A presença surpreendente de seu salvador lhe tirava o prumo. Fez uma pausa breve e finalmente perguntou: – O que o traz aqui?

– Precisava falar com você. - não saiu do lugar e estudava as atitudes do loiro. A forma como o jornalista lhe sorriu e o modo como lhe falou eram inteiramente distintos do jeito com que habitualmente era tratado por Hyoga. Mas então Ikki se recordou. Ali, não era Ikki. E, portanto, deveria agir como tal, demonstrando, se possível, alguma indiferença: - Como é mesmo o seu nome?

Bem, ele poderia ser um herói, mas com certeza não lia jornal. Ou, pelo menos, não lia o _Skyville Post_. A pergunta causou um desconforto no jornalista, certa tristeza por saber-se apenas mais um para o outro. Desde que fora salvo por ele, Thunder havia ocupado uma parcela especial de seus pensamentos e, agora, descobria que o seu salvador sequer sabia seu nome. - Alexei Hyoga Yukida. - respondeu com firmeza. - Eu sou jornalista do _Skyville Post_. - emendou, como se aquilo fosse de extrema importância. - Mas você pode me chamar de Hyoga. Todo mundo me chama de Hyoga...

– Jornalista? Faz sentido. É por isso que você estava ontem, naquele galpão abandonado? Estava procurando por alguma matéria para publicar no seu jornal? - as palavras vinham em um tom bastante neutro, apesar de parecerem um pouco agressivas. Mas tudo nele denotava muito mais indiferença do que agressividade - Bom, Hyoga... - já que ele pedia para chamá-lo assim, era o que faria - Parece-me que você conseguiu algo sobre o que escrever. Porque eu imagino que tenha aproveitado a ocasião de ontem para servir de base a alguma matéria sua. Estou enganado? - fingiria não ter qualquer conhecimento do que tinha se passado, sobre a matéria no _Skyville Post_ e tudo o que estivesse relacionado a isso. Quanto mais indiferente; melhor.

O que Ikki havia lhe dito mais cedo começou a fazer ainda mais sentido, diante da indiferença de Thunder. Talvez, o homem não estivesse interessado na publicidade que Hyoga queria fazer. - Eu escrevi uma matéria sobre ontem, sim. Precisava noticiar tudo o que houve, queria que as pessoas soubessem que agora a cidade tem um herói. - sua voz soou tão baixa quanto a do justiceiro em sua frente.

– Herói? Quem disse que eu sou um herói? - a pergunta foi um pouco seca.

– Salvou a minha vida ontem, lutou contra bandidos. Você é um herói. - retrucou enfático. - Eu sei que você é um herói. - reiterou e, após pensar um pouco, voltou a falar: - Quer se sentar? Ou quem sabe comer alguma coisa? Nunca recebi alguém como você em minha casa, não sei bem como agir... - sorriu novamente.

– Não quero nada. - respondeu de forma impessoal, enquanto passava o olhar pela sala do apartamento. Não que fosse possível ver muito, já que as luzes estavam apagadas e apenas a claridade que vinha das ruas iluminava aquele apartamento - E eu não sou um herói. Heróis são figuras idealizadas, que tem um nome fantasioso e saem por aí, vestindo alguma fantasia ou máscara. Eu não tenho nada disso. Sou apenas um cara que está querendo dar algumas lições a quem já permaneceu impune por tempo demais. Por isso, vim aqui para te dar um recado. Eu notei que você não ficou tão assustado como deveria com o ocorrido de ontem e isso me fez pensar que você é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de ir atrás de confusão. Bem; vim aqui te pedir para não fazer isso. É perigoso.

– Se essas confusões forem provenientes do meu trabalho, eu as enfrentarei sem pestanejar, Thunder. Não tenho medo de enfrentar o perigo. - disse, enquanto pensava se o outro se importaria se ele acendesse a luz. A curiosidade falava alto e ele queria muito ver o justiceiro sob uma luz decente, com a qual pudesse finalmente identificar detalhes de seu rosto. - Eu vou acender essa luz. – anunciou, já se levantando.

Ikki foi mais rápido e, antes que Hyoga pudesse alcançar o interruptor, o moreno, que vestia seu sobretudo negro, já estava praticamente sobre ele. Havia interceptado o loiro e tinha sua mão por sobre o braço dele, impedindo-o de erguê-lo. - Eu prefiro assim. - estabeleceu com firmeza e posicionou-se em frente ao russo, como uma barreira humana, a fim de impedir que o jornalista saísse do lugar - E por que me chamou de Thunder? - por um lado, fingia desconhecer o nome que Hyoga havia criado para ele. Por outro, tinha certa curiosidade. De onde surgira a inspiração para tê-lo apelidado assim?

– Está bem, se você prefere assim... - o jornalista não se opôs à escuridão imposta pelo outro. - Eu escolhi o nome Thunder, mas fui totalmente inspirado por você. Lembra que ontem, quando perguntei seu nome, você apenas me disse que era o trovão que surge antes da tempestade? Pois então, achei que batizá-lo de Thunder seria perfeito. Você gosta? - Hyoga tinha conhecimento de que não estava agindo como de costume, mas já desistira de agir propriamente quando se tratava de Thunder. Aquele justiceiro estava começando a mexer com ele de uma forma que não compreendia e não fazia tanta questão de entender. Apenas o toque dele em seu braço deixou-o novamente arrepiado, tanto ou mais que o ar frio que o acordou. Aquele justiceiro lhe despertava coisas boas e estava quase cedendo àquelas sensações, sem pensar muito nas consequências desses seus devaneios.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Nunca tinha visto Hyoga daquele jeito... principalmente, nunca ouvira o loiro falar daquele jeito. A voz do jornalista era sempre tão fria e ríspida consigo. Ao menos, quando estava como Ikki Amamiya... Porém, essa era a questão. Ali, não era o herdeiro de um império, era... Thunder. - Eu... gosto. - acabou admitindo enquanto olhava fixamente para o russo. Embora estivesse usando um grande par de óculos escuros, que encobria boa parte de seu rosto, os olhares de ambos se cruzavam de forma intensa, mesmo não se vendo diretamente. - Não pensei que tivesse prestado tanta atenção no que eu disse. - não conseguiu disfarçar um tom mais comovido, nem o breve sorriso que despontou em seu rosto até então frio. Mas então os olhos de Hyoga pareceram fitá-lo ainda mais intensamente e Ikki sentiu que a situação parecia entrar em algum nível mais perigoso, que, se não fosse controlada agora, não teria mais volta. Por isso, desfez o contato entre eles, retirando sua mão do braço do outro - Olha, eu... - virou o rosto na direção da varanda, buscando fugir daqueles olhos claros, que agora pareciam-lhe hipnotizantes - Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para impedi-lo de continuar se envolvendo com problemas?

Hyoga riu com a pergunta. - Você pode acabar com toda a bandidagem e corrupção dessa cidade. - sorriu novamente. - Eu faço questão de ajudar e prometo que vou tentar ter mais cuidado, sim? Não posso prometer muita coisa, pois vou continuar desempenhando meu trabalho e os bandidos dessa cidade não vão muito com a minha cara, mas vou me esforçar para não te dar mais trabalho do que apoio, certo?

Ikki não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. O que Hyoga dizia agora era basicamente o mesmo que tinha dito mais cedo, quando ambos conversaram em seu escritório. Entretanto, a forma como o jornalista lhe falava agora era muito diferente. O tom de voz, o uso das palavras... tudo fazia com que as mesmas coisas ditas há algumas horas parecessem tão mais... interessantes nesse momento - Eu quero tentar limpar essa cidade, mas não pretendo usar de formas muito convencionais para isso, Hyoga. - gostou de chamar o russo por esse nome. Já estava tão instituído entre eles o uso impessoal e distanciado para se tratarem que, algumas vezes, pegou-se invejando Shun, por poder chamar o loiro de Hyoga. Contudo, como Ikki era orgulhoso demais, e considerando que Hyoga nunca lhe dissera para deixar a formalidade de lado, então continuava a chamá-lo de Yukida. Todavia, como Thunder, isso poderia ser diferente - Você mesmo acabou de dizer que não é a pessoa mais querida da escória dessa cidade... Mesmo assim, pretende continuar dando trabalho a eles? - como era possível que, sendo praticamente a mesma conversa de mais cedo, a forma com que se falavam era tão distinta? Toda aquela situação, embora fosse a mesma, era tão completamente outra... Estava já encontrando dificuldades em usar o tom de voz frio e indiferente que havia planejado utilizar...

A postura de Thunder deixou de ser indiferente e isso aumentou a confiança do loiro. - Eu não me importo com o que eles podem fazer comigo! Também quero limpar essa cidade, Thunder. A arma que tenho para fazer isso é o _Skyville Post_, então... - não concluiu a frase, pois sabia que não era necessarío reiterar mais uma vez que continuaria desempenhando seu trabalho como jornalista. - Acho que você deve estar me achando um chato idealista, não é? - voltou a se sentar no sofá, cruzou as pernas na posição de lótus e sorriu de lado.

Realmente, Hyoga não mudaria de ideia. Nem mesmo como Thunder conseguiria fazê-lo repensar o que dizia. Contudo, não seria capaz de chamá-lo de tolo por ser idealista. Embora fosse esse o pensamento que normalmente tinha de quem agia ou pensava assim, ver o jornalista falando desse jeito consigo fazia tudo parecer mudar de perspectiva. Na realidade, era algo confuso. Não entendia, ao certo, porque tudo parecia tão distinto agora. A única coisa que sabia era que as palavras do loiro, ditas de forma tão apaixonada, mexeram com ele. E, por algum motivo, algo dentro de si achava errado tirar isso do russo - Eu não penso isso de você. Na verdade, você... - fez uma pequena pausa, lançando um olhar analítico para o outro - Você me confunde, Hyoga. - dito isso deu meia-volta e começou a caminhar a passos largos para a varanda, a fim de ir embora.

– Thunder, espera! - gritou. - Você não pode ir assim, eu... - foi impulsivo ao chamar o outro sem pensar numa desculpa para que ele permanecesse ali. No entanto, já o havia chamado e, agora que tinha sua atenção, não sabia muito bem o que dizer. - Por que eu te confundo? - disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça.

Ikki parou e olhou para trás ao ouvir Hyoga chamar por ele. E o nome "Thunder" ia se lhe tornando cada vez mais agradável, especialmente pelo modo como Hyoga pronunciava essa palavra para chamá-lo.

Engraçado era notar como esse mesmo nome tinha-lhe soado tão incrivelmente desagradável, quando ouvira o jornalista utilizá-lo para falar de Thunder como uma outra pessoa. Mas agora que o nome era utilizado para falar consigo, tudo era diferente. - Você me deixou em dúvida. Sobre o meu papel... nessa cidade. - disse em um tom claramente melancólico. Uma grande vulnerabilidade podia ser percebida aí e Ikki não desejava se expor mais do que já estava fazendo. Era hora de ir embora. Atravessou rápido a sacada e pulou, num salto ágil, para fora da varanda, desaparecendo em meio à chuva e à noite.

Lá embaixo, montou rápido em sua moto e saiu a toda velocidade de lá. Sua mente estava povoada de pensamentos confusos e perdidos; precisava colocar as ideias em ordem.

O plano inicial seria de simplesmente conseguir vingança. A escória de Skyville iria pagar por tudo. Haviam matado seus pais e quase tiraram também a vida de seu irmão. Esse havia sido o limite.

O primogênito dos Amamiya sempre se mostrou acomodado com a situação de Skyville, dando a entender que era um playboy desinteressado de qualquer coisa que envolvesse aquela cidade.

Porém, Ikki sempre fora uma pessoa angustiada. Sua raiva, seu ódio, sua frustração costumavam ser canalizados para fora por meio de diversos tipos de luta que praticava, todos muito agressivos. Seus passatempos, por assim dizer, sempre envolviam algo de agressivo para poder descarregar tantos sentimentos negativos e destrutivos que guardava dentro de si.

Também treinava em pistas de corrida, pilotando motos e carros em altíssima velocidade, sempre no limite. Apreciava a sensação de desafiar a morte. Além disso, gostava de atirar e treinava sua mira em diferentes armas com frequência. E, quando todas essas habilidades pareceram tornar-se convenientes em um plano de vingança fria, desenfreada e até mesmo desumana, encontrou-se com Hyoga em um momento não planejado.

O loiro, sem saber, impedira-o de concretizar sua vingança conforme o desejado. Matara os assassinos de seus pais, mas tinha sido uma morte quase acidental, quando, na verdade, o que ele tinha planejado era uma morte lenta e extremamente dolorosa para eles.

Com o jornalista por lá, teve de mudar de planos. Por isso, até se machucara mais do que o necessário.

Felizmente, tinha Shiryu para ajudá-lo. As marcas decorrentes de sua vida como Thunder, que agora se intensificaria, não deveriam aparecer. Não enquanto estivesse sob seu disfarce de Ikki Amamiya. Porque essa era a verdade. Sentia-se muito mais verdadeiro consigo mesmo na figura do justiceiro que na pele do rico herdeiro de um império. E agora pensava que seria bom ter o mordomo ajudando-o não só com os negócios, mas também com esse fardo que trouxera para si mesmo. O chinês poderia lhe ensinar muito de artes marciais, das quais não dominava quase nada. Em troca, Shiryu pedira que ele não saísse matando os criminosos aleatoriamente... Ikki prometera concordar com isso, mas, no fundo, não pensava em cumprir sua palavra.

No entanto, agora, depois dessa curta conversa com Hyoga, Ikki começava a repensar sua posição. Que ironia; havia ido até ali para fazer o loiro repensar o que fazia, mas quem agora começava a repensar a situação era ele mesmo. O jornalista tinha falado com uma paixão que nunca vira no russo, embora Shun já tivesse lhe falado a respeito do modo como Hyoga encarava a própria profissão.

Tinha chegado a ficar curioso para conhecer esse lado do loiro... Pelas palavras que ele usava em suas matérias, imaginava como deveria ser, mas nunca tinha presenciado esse modo tão único do jornalista se expressar.

Aquilo o tinha... encantado. E agora se via confuso. Uma parte sua desejava, mesmo que inconscientemente, ser exatamente o que aquele Hyoga idealista pedia para que ele fosse. Mas a outra parte estava sedenta de sangue e vingança.

Como lidar com tudo isso? Não tinha ideia. Mas precisava ir embora. Se ficasse mais um pouco na presença entorpecente de Hyoga, algo poderia acontecer. Não sabia exatamente o quê, mas tinha certeza de que algo viria a acontecer.

Algo inexplicável e inevitável.

E Ikki sempre receava aquilo que não podia explicar ou evitar.

**_Continua..._**


	5. O Justiceiro da Noite

**O JUSTICEIRO DA NOITE**

Após a visita que fez a Hyoga em seu apartamento, Ikki se viu tão confuso diante das palavras do jovem jornalista, que o moreno precisou andar pela cidade, em sua moto, para espairecer. Havia muitos pensamentos para colocar em ordem e sentia que a melhor forma de fazer isso era correndo, à velocidade máxima, pelas ruas da cidade.

Sem saber exatamente como, foi parar perto do cais de Skyville. Gostava de se ver perto da água, era como se isso pudesse acalmar um pouco de seu estado de espírito. Ikki, se tivesse de escolher um elemento que o representasse, seria fogo. Ele era explosivo, temperamental. Sentia-se constantemente como um vulcão em estado de erupção. Por isso, gostava se estar perto da água, especialmente de águas calmas. Isso lhe trazia alguma serenidade. E, naquele momento, era do que mais precisava.

Contudo, Ikki chegou à conclusão de que, mesmo quando não é esse seu interesse, a confusão o encontrava onde estivesse. Estava sentado sobre sua moto, parado próximo a um armazém, oculto pelas sombras da noite, quando ouviu barulhos estranhos vindo de dentro do local que, pelo horário, deveria estar fechado.

A princípio, parecia apenas uma conversa mais inflamada. Entretanto, ouviu o som de tiros; poucos, mas o suficiente para deixar Ikki mais atento ao que se passava. Apurou os ouvidos, aproximou-se do velho armazém e conseguiu escutar uma pesada discussão:

– Porra, cara! Eu já disse que não sei de nada, não é culpa minha! – dizia um homem, sentado e amarrado a uma cadeira.

– É claro que você sabe! Não se faça de desentendido agora! "Ele" não vai gostar nada, e você sabe muito bem disso. Assim como sabe que a pior coisa a fazer é deixar que "Ele" se zangue! Agora, desembucha! Onde tá a grana? – o homem que falava era alto e forte, de aparência rústica e agressiva. Junto dele, e rodeando a cadeira em que estava o homem amarrado, havia mais quatro homens, que pareciam feras prontas para atacar a qualquer momento, a comando do que falava e que parecia ser uma espécie de líder ali.

– Cara, eu tô falando, eu juro, eles nunca me disseram... Eu só conhecia aqueles caras de vista, nunca nem conversei com eles direito e...

– Eu já estou sem paciência! Isso não ficou claro ainda? Quer acabar como seu parceiro? – o homem que parecia ser o chefe daquele bando apontou para um corpo que só agora Ikki, que havia entrado sorrateiramente no local, conseguia enxergar – Nós temos provas de que você não apenas conheceu os caras, como trabalhou com eles no último golpe, antes deles serem mortos por aquele tal de Thunder! Então, anda! Minha paciência já se esgotou! – o homem pressionou o cano de sua arma contra a testa do que estava sentado e amarrado.

– Eu... eu... – o homem estava visivelmente apavorado – Eu trabalhei com eles, mas indiretamente! Só forneci algumas informações e ajudei no planejamento, mas não cheguei a invadir o banco! Essa parte ficou com eles; iríamos repartir o dinheiro depois, mas aí eles foram mortos e... e... Droga, vocês não acham que se eu soubesse onde está a maldita grana, que eu já teria ido atrás dela?

– Não sei... Às vezes, você foi esperto o bastante para aguardar o momento ideal...

– Eu juro que não! Juro que não! Eu juro que...

Antes que o homem pudesse terminar a última frase, o líder do grupo disparou, friamente, um tiro em sua cabeça.

– Chefe! Por que fez isso? – um dos capangas interrogou, olhando incrédulo para o homem que agora estava morto sobre a cadeira.

– Porque ele era um inútil. Deu para perceber que ele realmente não sabia de nada.

– Mas e agora? O que fazemos? Se voltarmos de mãos vazias, "Ele" vai ficar muito nervoso...

– Eu sei, eu sei. – o líder parecia ansioso, enquanto pensava em alguma possível solução.

– Só não entendo por que "Ele" esteja tão nervoso, querendo saber do paradeiro desse dinheiro roubado com tanta ansiedade. "Ele" é rico, não precisa da grana de um banco, roubado por uns bandidos de quinta categoria...

– Ora, não seja tolo. - atalhou o chefe - Acha mesmo que "Ele" está interessado no dinheiro? O que "Ele" quer vai além disso. Acho que aqueles caras, sem querer, roubaram algo importante. E isso deve estar junto da grana. Isso não me espanta, porque há boatos de que "Ele" está querendo...

Nesse momento, o barulho de madeira velha rangendo interrompeu a conversa. Ikki maldisse o passo em falso que acabara de dar, revoltado por não ter conseguido ser mais silencioso. Imediatamente pensou que precisava aprender mesmo algumas coisas com Shiryu. O mordomo era sempre incrivelmente silencioso, sempre conseguindo fazer sua aparição da forma mais discreta e imperceptível possível.

– Tem alguém aqui! Espalhem-se! – o líder gritou e logo os homens seguiram em diferentes rumos.

– Droga. – Ikki resmungou por entre os dentes e se posicionou atrás de algumas caixas grandes e empilhadas. Estava bastante escuro, mas o Amamiya mais velho enxergava as trevas como suas amigas. Tratou de prestar mais atenção aos sons no local e logo conseguiu ouvir alguns passos. Desde criança, quando era um menino rebelde que vivia fugindo de adultos que sempre vinham lhe dar alguma bronca ou castigo, o moreno aprendera a calcular, de forma bastante instintiva, em quanto tempo uma pessoa se aproximaria, a partir do barulho de seus passos. Cada pessoa tinha um andar próprio, uma velocidade sua, e que Ikki aprendera a analisar só de ouvir o caminhar de alguém. Era graças a essa habilidade, a qual foi aperfeiçoando ao longo do tempo, que tinha sido capaz de pregar as mais terríveis peças em criados, governantas e mordomos. E era graças a essa habilidade que conseguiria se dar bem agora.

– Quatro... Cinco... Seis... – Ikki contava em voz baixa, quase inaudível, para si mesmo. E então, certeiro como sempre era, agarrou pelo pescoço o homem que passou a seu lado no instante exato que calculara. Nocauteou-o com um golpe na nuca e deixou o homem desacordado ali mesmo, porque conseguiu ouvir mais passos próximo dali. E assim, desse mesmo modo, conseguiu deixar fora de combate os quatro capangas, restando apenas o líder, que permanecia no centro do local, próximo à cadeira em que ainda se encontrava o homem que acabara de morrer.

– Onde vocês estão? – gritou o líder – O que está havendo?

Certamente, o chefe do bando tinha ouvido os sons de golpes surdos e, não escutando mais nada depois disso, a não ser um silêncio inquietante, o homem começou a se preocupar.

– Quem está aí? – ele perguntou alto.

– Alguém que está interessado no que você tem a dizer.

Ikki tinha aparecido subitamente, por trás do homem. Não o atacou, porque não era de seu interesse deixá-lo inconsciente. Bom, não ainda. Esse homem parecia ter informações importantes. Ele estava falando sobre os assassinos de seus pais e a respeito de um roubo de banco... De fato, Ikki se recordava de ter ouvido algo a respeito, até mesmo lido sobre isso, inclusive no _Skyville Post_. Mas não tinha sido nada muito digno de atenção, havia parecido ser um caso de roubo como tantos outros que aconteciam com frequência na cidade e, por não ser um banco pertencente a alguma grande corporação, o assalto nem tinha sido muito noticiado. Por sinal, Ikki percebia agora que apenas o jornal de Shun e de Hyoga tinha falado sobre o assunto.

O homem virou-se prontamente ao ouvir a voz rouca do moreno atrás de si:

– Quem é você?

– Alguém que pode lhe dar muito trabalho se não cooperar. Então responda logo: o que há de tão interessante no roubo ocorrido há alguns dias? O que aqueles malditos assassinos tiraram de lá, e que interessa tanto a você?

– Ah. – o homem fez algum esforço para conseguir enxergar a figura envolta nas trevas do armazém – Você é aquele justiceiro? O tal Thunder?

– Ele mesmo. – Ikki respondeu sem hesitar. Já havia abraçado esse nome para valer – E, se você for esperto, vai me dizer logo o que quero saber.

– Eu sou muito esperto. O bastante... – o homem foi rápido e atirou na direção de Ikki. O moreno, entretanto, já previa isso. Era muito ágil e tinha excelentes reflexos, de modo que conseguiu se desviar dos tiros sem grandes dificuldades. Ocultou-se uma vez mais, refugiando-se dos tiros que se intensificavam atrás de grandes lonas que cobriam alguma carga. Atentou para conseguir ouvir com precisão. Sua habilidade era grande, e logo conseguiu escutar os passos do homem, quando os tiros cessaram brevemente. Escalou a lona utilizando a corda que amarrava a carga e, de cima desta, viu o líder do bando exatamente onde seus passos o denunciavam. Ikki saltou sobre ele, imobilizando-o assim:

– Eu disse que seria mais fácil se você me obedecesse de uma vez. Agora, vamos logo com isso. Fale o que eu preciso saber. – disse o moreno, em tom ameaçador, enquanto deixava que o outro sentisse o cano frio de sua arma em seu pescoço.

Contudo, antes que qualquer outra palavra pudesse ser pronunciada, o barulho irritante das sirenes dos carros de polícia invadiam o local. Provavelmente, em virtude dos muitos tiros, a polícia tivesse ido para lá. Se bem que tinha sido muito rápido, e a polícia de Skyville não costumava ser tão prestativa...

– Fala logo! – Ikki se impacientou. Não podia e nem queria ser visto pela polícia. O homem, aprisionado pelo moreno, devia saber disso, por isso blefou:

– Não vou dizer nada! Se quiser, pode me matar! Mas eu não falo nada!

O barulho das sirenes denotava que os carros haviam parado em frente ao armazém. Em segundos, os policiais entrariam no local.

– Merda! – Ikki esbravejou. Engatilhou sua arma, o que fez o homem engolir em seco. Porém, o moreno olhou para o corpo sobre a cadeira e o outro, que devia ser o parceiro dele, caído no chão. Ikki sabia que poderia muito bem matar o homem que segurava à força agora. Poderia matá-lo a sangue frio. Afinal, não era essa sua ideia inicial? Não eram esses os planos?

Mas então recordou-se da promessa feita a Shiryu... E, principalmente, lembrou-se de Hyoga.

Daqueles olhos claros e reluzentes.

E de como o loiro chamou-o de herói.

Heróis não saem matando assim, sem grandes motivos.

E, como se tudo isso pesasse demais sobre si, Ikki terminou por guardar a arma. O homem, como se percebesse esse momento de fraqueza, aproveitou-se de sua força e inverteu a situação. Uma luta ferrenha se travou, em que Ikki, pego de surpresa, teve de se defender muito antes de começar a tentar atacar.

A polícia já tinha entrado no local e, atraída pelo som da briga, correu até onde estavam.

Chegaram a tempo de ver exatamente quando Ikki conseguiu desferir um golpe duro e certeiro no rosto do homem, que caiu desacordado depois disso.

Os policiais, sem saber como reagir, apontaram suas armas para Ikki, que agora se erguia devagar, olhando para o homem caído, mas vivo, a seu lado.

– Quem é você? – perguntou um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

– Não interessa. – respondeu Ikki – Façam o trabalho de vocês. Prendam esse homem. E encontrarão mais quatro caídos por aí.

– Você os matou? – o homem indagou.

Ikki riu de canto, de escárnio – Não. Eu não faço isso.

– Não foi você quem matou aqueles quatro bandidos, outro dia? – perguntou o homem, entendendo que estava frente a frente com o tal Thunder.

– Precisei fazer aquilo. Havia vidas em risco.

– E você, por acaso, é algum tipo de justiceiro? – questionou um outro homem, ruivo e de olhos azuis profundos, que deu um passo à frente e colocou-se ao lado do de cabelos castanhos, o qual parecia ser o comissário.

– Talvez. – limitou-se Ikki a responder.

– Se for o caso... Você seria bem-vindo a essa cidade... – disse o de cabelos castanhos.

– Comissário Kartavas! – indignou-se o ruivo – Justiceiros não são muito melhores que os bandidos dessa cidade! Fazer justiça com as próprias mãos é querer estar acima da lei!

– Eu sei que essa pode não ser a melhor solução, detetive Verseau. Mas, por agora, pode ser a única...

Nisso, um dos policiais que tinha começado a percorrer o lugar em busca dos outros capangas disparou um tiro, provavelmente porque o homem tivesse despertado e reagido à prisão. O som do disparo causou breve reação e distraiu a atenção dos homens presentes muito rapidamente.

Mesmo assim, foi o tempo necessário para que Ikki conseguisse sair de lá, sem que pudessem capturá-lo. Na verdade, sequer conseguiram aproximar-se o bastante dele e, antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o justiceiro da noite havia desaparecido.

– Você não deveria dar confiança para um tipo desses, comissário. – falou o ruivo, em um tom frio de reprovação.

– Detetive, é melhor que cada um faça o seu trabalho. Isso quer dizer que certos julgamentos cabem apenas a mim fazer. E, de você, espero que continue com sua investigação. Sua fonte é boa, trouxe-nos aqui e acredito que isso nos vá render bons frutos. E agora... - o homem percorreu o ambiente com seus olhos verdes e disse, enérgico: - Prendam esses homens, levem-nos logo à delegacia.! Quero interrogá-los o quanto antes! – gritou o comissário, Aiolia Kartavas, para seus homens. Depois, voltou a olhar para o detetive ruivo, Camus Verseau – Vai querer participar do interrogatório, imagino.

– Claro que sim, senhor. – respondeu Camus, prontamente. Estava naquele caso e pretendia seguir nele até o fim. Já tinha até mesmo comprometido um pouco de sua integridade por conta disso, algo que, há algum tempo, seria impensável em sua conduta impecável. Mas os tempos eram outros... E, no final, se tudo desse certo, valeria a pena.

– Entre em contato com sua fonte o quanto antes. Diga que conseguimos prender os homens. De repente, ele pode se sentir mais à vontade agora para não agir mais nas sombras... – falou Aiolia, já se dirigindo para fora do armazém.

– Eu não creio que isso seja possível, senhor. – respondeu Camus – Minha fonte sabe que hoje nós pegamos apenas peixes pequenos. Enquanto não tivermos "o cabeça" de tudo nas nossas mãos, ele preferirá ficar onde está. Escondido e com sua identidade protegida.

– Admiro isso. Sua atitude para com seu informante é muito digna. Você é leal às suas fontes, detetive Verseau. Mesmo em meio a tanta sujeira, você segue um rígido código de honra.

– E poderia ser diferente, senhor? Se não começarmos a fazer o certo por nós mesmos, como poderemos esperá-lo dos outros...? – finalizou Camus, em tom reflexivo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Este capítulo foi escrito por mim, Lua Prateada, como uma espécie de presente de aniversário para a Mamba Negra. Dia 15 foi aniversário dela, e eu queria até mesmo ter escrito uma fic só para a ocasião, o que acabei não conseguindo realizar. Então, acabamos nos encontrando para conversar, pude felicitá-la, embora sem um presente adequado e surgiu em nossa conversa a possibilidade de ressuscitarmos essa fic, uma das que fazíamos em conjunto. O carinho que temos por ela é grande e a história tem um quê de especial, que sempre nos cativou. Resultado: terminei escrevendo um capítulo novo para essa fic e ela se animou em darmos continuidade à história. Por enquanto, estou postando apenas o que escrevi, mas a continuidade virá. E esse capítulo fica sendo meu presente, mais ou menos, para a Mamba. Feliz aniversário, querida!**_

_**Lua Prateada. (16/03/2013)**_


End file.
